Cuidados
by Elenear28
Summary: -¿Como te sientes? -Mejor que ayer. Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, un saco de dormir- hago una pausa y clavo mis ojos en los suyos sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi estómago- y tú. POV de Peeta después del cambio en las reglas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo planteo nuevos puntos de vista. **

**Este es mi primer fic de Los Juegos del Hambre. Espero que sea de su agrado. Traté de mantenerme fiel a los diálogos dados por Suzanne Collins. **

**Comentar es agradecer, además solo puedo mejorar si ustedes me señalan que les ha gustado y que no. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cuidados<strong>

Me encuentro en alguna especie de limbo entre los sueños y la realidad. Soy vagamente consciente de los temblores de mi cuerpo y del frío que se ha instalado en mi pecho. Aun así, debo de estar ardiendo, pues a veces puedo sentir un sutil cambio en la temperatura de mi frente. Katniss ha de estarme colocando vendas humedecidas o algo así en un intento desesperado por combatir la fiebre, producto de la infección por el corte que me propinó Cato hace unos días.

De vez en cuando la escucho suspirar y me pregunto si se ha arrepentido de haber venido a buscarme después del anuncio de Claudius Templesmith sobre el cambio en las reglas de los Juegos.

A decir verdad, yo no esperaba que lo hiciera. La naturaleza de nuestra relación ha sido prácticamente unidireccional desde que nos conocimos oficialmente el día de la cosecha. Por supuesto que para mi inició mucho antes. Aquel día de primavera en que la vi por primera vez y no pude dejar de escucharla, embelesado y boquiabierto, tal y como lo hacía los sinsajos cuando ella cantaba.

Ahora que lo pienso han pasado años desde la última vez que escuché a Katniss cantar. Es una lástima. Tal vez si mi condición empeora se apiade un poco de mi y me permita morir arrullado por su dulce voz.

No se me ocurre una mejor manera de morir que esta.

Mis expectativas de vida han cambiado mucho desde hace un par de días, cuando me encontraba esperando la muerte enterrado bajo las rocas, el musgo y el fango esperando que llegara de manera natural y no en manos de Cato o Clove. A lo más a lo que podía aspirar era a que apareciese por ahí el chico del Distrito 11 y acabara conmigo de una manera rápida y de ser posible, indolora, aunque no era tan optimista.

Durante la noche, en cuanto finaliza el recuento de las muertes y el himno del Capitolio, escucho las trompetas. Me pregunto si han decidido realizar algún banquete. En cualquier caso, en mi condición no puedo asistir, aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera estando sano me metería en un segundo baño de sangre. Ya he tenido suficiente con el primero alrededor de la Cornucopia. Me relajo un poco al pensar que Katniss es demasiado lista para participar tampoco.

No obstante, la voz de Claudius retumba en el cielo con una información muy diferente. En primer lugar, nos felicita a los seis tributos que quedamos… Intento hacer un recuento mental de quienes somos: Katniss y yo, Cato, Clove, el chico del distrito 11 y alguien que no logro recordar, pero mi esfuerzo se pierde cuando mi cerebro llega a comprender lo que ha dicho Claudius: este año han cambiado una regla. Al final, dos tributos pueden ganar siempre y cuando ambos pertenezcan al mismo distrito.

Cierro los ojos sin sentirme reconfortado por la idea. Ya había decidido desde el principio que si alguien debía volver al distrito 12 cuando acabaran los Juegos, esa debería ser Katniss. Si ella perecía aquí, no quedaría nada para mí en casa.

Tal vez si me encontrara en una situación diferente podría ir a buscarla y suplicarle que fuera mi compañera durante los juegos. Que me permitiera guardarle las espaldas y garantizarle el regreso a su hogar… Si yo podía regresar también, bueno… eso sería agradable. No obstante a estas alturas sabía dos cosas con seguridad. Una, yo me estaba muriendo, lentamente pero seguro, la herida que tenía en la pierna era demasiado grave y profunda como para poder sanar sin tratamiento y el estar al descubierto y rodeada de suciedad no ayudaba.

La segunda cosa que sabía era que Katniss me odiaba. Lo había visto en sus ojos mientras se refugiaba en el árbol mientras los tributos profesionales intentaban alcanzarla. No me perdonaría nunca que me hubiese aliado con ellos. Y yo no podía culparla. Después de todo no había logrado nunca, en once años de conocerla y amarla, reunir el valor necesario para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Para ella no debo ser más que un oportunista que decidió declarar su amor por televisión nacional antes de decírselo mientras la veía a los ojos. Katniss no sabe que lo que siento es real.

Katniss nunca sabrá que lo que siento es real. Con este último pensamiento, logro dormirme.

_¡Splash, splash!_

El barboteo del agua siendo pisada por unas botas consigue despertarme al día siguiente. Tengo que poner mucha atención para escuchar las pisadas suaves y silenciosas y, muy de vez en cuando, el crujido de una ramita o el golpeteo de una piedrecilla al caer en el cauce del río.

Es todo. Cato y Clove, quienes ahora son aliados en toda regla, han venido para rematarme de alguna manera lenta y dolorosa. Mantengo los ojos cerrados rogando para que mi camuflaje sea suficiente para que no me encuentren. No obstante escucho como las pisadas siguen acercándose a mi escondite. Y es entonces cuando lo escucho.

-Peeta, Peeta.

Es apenas un murmullo, pero reconocería esa voz, _su _voz, en cualquier parte. Me atrevo a espiar entre mis pestañas, solo para convencerme de que no se ha tratado de una alucinación y es entonces cuando la veo. Está cubierta de suciedad y tiene dos largos surcos que se extienden desde sus ojos hasta perderse en su mentón. El rastro de las lágrimas resulta inconfundible. Katniss ha estado llorando. Una parte de mi se pregunta el motivo. Tal vez se deba a la muerte de la niñita, Rue, el tributo del Distrito 11, cuyo rostro apareció en el cielo antes de que Claudius anunciara el cambio en las reglas.

¡El cambio en las reglas! ¿Será posible? ¿Habrá venido a buscarme para aliarse conmigo? Mi corazón empieza a martillar con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Katniss pasa junto a mí sin llegar a verme.

-Peeta, Peeta.

Una pequeña ave empieza a imitar el sonido de su voz en lo alto de un árbol y sus pequeños hombros se hunden en un símbolo inequívoco de derrota. Vuelve a pasar a mi lado, esta vez en dirección contraria y no puedo evitar hablarle.

-¿Has venido a rematarme, preciosa?

Ella se paraliza por un segundo. Inclina su cabeza hacia la izquierda y susurra mi nombre:

-Peeta. ¿Dónde estás?

No digo ni una palabra y ella se gira hacia mi confundida, intentando encontrarme sin éxito. Se arrastra por la orilla del río y su pie pasa muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Bueno, no me pises.

Ella retrocede de un salto y yo ya no puedo resistir la tentación de abrir los ojos y verla por completo.

Katniss ahoga un grito y yo no puedo evitar reírme. Supongo que en este momento debo verme como una piedra con ojos y dientes. Katniss me mira entre curiosa y admirada.

-Cierra otra vez los ojos- me ordena y como no puedo decirle que no, le hago caso. Escucho como se arrodilla a mi lado pero mantengo los ojos cerrados

-Supongo que todas esas horas decorando pasteles han dado por fin su fruto.

-Si, el glaseado, la última defensa de los moribundos.

-No te vas a morir- me responde y me sorprende la determinación que escucho en su voz.

-¿Y quien lo dice?- mi voz suena más ronca de lo usual, producto de la debilidad de mi cuerpo y de todos los días que llevo sin hablar con nadie.

-Yo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes.

Mi corazón vuelve a martillear como loco en mi interior. ¡Ha venido a buscarme! Katniss ha venido a hacer equipo conmigo a pesar de saberme herido.

-Eso he oído- abro los ojos de nuevo. Muy amable por tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mi.

Ella no responde a lo que le he dicho, sino que me hace una pregunta.

-¿Te cortó Cato?- saca una botella de su mochila y me da agua con cuidado.

-Pierna izquierda arriba.

-Vamos a meterme en el arroyo para que pueda lavarte y ver que tipo de heridas tienes.

No puedo resistir la tentación de tenerla cerca, de aspirar su aroma, de contar las pecas sobre su nariz, así que le digo:

-Primero acércate un momento, tengo que decirte una cosa.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se inclina sobre mí y coloca su oído derecho cerca de mis labios para ahorrarme el esfuerzo. Está tan cerca que cuando le hablo, la piel de mis labios roza ligeramente la suya.

-Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados y puedes besarme cuando quieras.

Ella se aparta de golpe y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias.- dice mientras se ríe- Lo tendré en cuenta.

En ese momento despierto del ensueño. No estoy bajo el sol mientras Katniss lava mi cuerpo y hace lo que puede para curar mis heridas. Estoy en el interior de una cueva y Katniss no está a mi lado.

Me enderezo un poco y estudio lo que me rodea. Su mochila naranja sigue aquí, así que esa parte no la soñé. Ella realmente ha estado cuidando de mí. Mis ojos se dirigen hacia la entrada de la cueva y detectan el tinte rosáceo del amanecer. Mi corazón se detiene por un instante, asustado por la posibilidad de que Katniss haya salido de noche y Cato y Clove la hayan atrapado en una de sus cacerías nocturnas.

Ella escoge justo ese momento para entrar en la cueva con un cuenco con una papilla rojiza en las manos.

El alivio que siento no puede describirse con palabras.

-Me desperté y no estabas. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Ella me mira mientras intento levantarme, un esfuerzo inútil pues estoy tan débil que ella se apresura a acercarse a mi y a obligarme a tumbarme de nuevo.

-¿Que tú estabas preocupado por mí? – pregunta ella mientras suelta una risita.- ¿Te has echado un vistazo últimamente?

No me parece cómico

-Creía que Cato y Clove te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche.

La risa se desvanece y ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Clove? ¿Quién es?

-La chica del Distrito 2. Sigue viva, ¿no?

-Sí, estamos ellos, nosotros, Tresh y la Comadreja. Es el apodo de la chica del 5. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Esa pregunta me desarma, porque me siento mejor que nunca a pesar del dolor y la debilidad. Le contesto con toda sinceridad.

-Mejor que ayer. Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, un saco de dormir- hago una pausa y clavo mis ojos en los suyos sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi estómago- y tú.

Aunque lo cierto es que todo lo demás me habría importado muy poco si ella no viniese incluida dentro del paquete.

Ella parpadea y hace una curiosa mueca durante un segundo antes de acercarse a mí y rozarme la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, ligera como las alas de una mariposa. Yo no pierdo el tiempo y me apresuro a tomar su mano y rozarla con mis labios. ¿Cuántas veces he querido hacer esto? ¿Unas quinientas desde que tenía cinco? ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil? ¿Un millón?

Once años después la suerte pareció estar a mi favor de la manera menos lógica del mundo, pero no me quejo, porque la chica que amo está junto a mi y a pesar de que tal vez yo muera pronto, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que esto.

-Se acabaron los besos hasta que comas- me dice con autoridad. Me rodea con sus brazos y me ayuda a apoyar la espalda contra la pared y poco a poco empieza a darme de comer la papilla que traía en el cuenco, la cual trago sin chistar ante la promesa de que vendrán más besos después de eso. Katniss intenta de darme de comer algunos trozos de alguna especie de ave, pero estoy seguro de que mi estómago no será capaz de resistir eso y lo que menos quiero es que ella me vea vomitar.

Contemplo su rostro mientras termino la papilla y descubro, bajo toda la suciedad que cubre su rostro, los círculos violáceos que rodean sus ojos, marcas inequívocas del cansancio con el que tiene que cargar por mi culpa.

-No has dormido.

_-_Estoy bien –responde de inmediato pero no me engaña.

-Duerme un poco. Yo vigilaré. Te despierto si pasa algo- la veo vacilar. No quiere dormirse cuando sabe que me encuentro tan débil. No confía en mi para su supervivencia, pero si no duerme tampoco podrá defenderse.- Katniss, no puedes estar despierta para siempre.

Ella asiente y estudia mis ojos, para ver que tan nublados están por la debilidad y la fiebre. Hecha un vistazo afuera y supongo que termina de convencerse gracias a lo que he dicho sobre que Cato y Clove prefieren cazar de noche, porque afuera brilla el sol.

_-_Vale- acepta finalmente- pero sólo unas cuantas horas; después me despiertas.

Coloca el saco de dormir sobre el suelo y se tumba encima con el arco cargado en la mano. Me arrastro hasta quedar sentado a su lado, con la pierna herida completamente estirada y los ojos clavados en el exterior.

Volteo a verla cuando me doy cuenta de que su respiración no ha adoptado ese ritmo característico de los sueños.

-Duérmete- le digo en voz baja y en un acto de valentía me atrevo a apartar un par de mechones de cabello que le caen sobre la frente.

Escucho un suave suspiro y la veo a los ojos. Repito la acción y ella se queda mirándome sin apartarme. Estoy casi seguro de que mi corazón está bailando dentro de mi pecho. Durante las siguientes horas me dedico a acariciar su cabello, aún y cuando sé que hace mucho que Katniss se ha dormido.

Ya ha caído la noche cuando ella despierta y se endereza violentamente.

-Peeta- me reclama- se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas.

Sí, así era. Pero valía la pena dejarla dormir solo para ver su rostro relajado y en paz.

_-_¿Para qué? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora mucho tu aspecto.

Automáticamente arruga la frente y no puedo evitar sonreír. Ese es precisamente el momento que ella elige para tocar mis labios y mi mejilla. Debo estar ardiendo, pues su mano se siente helada contra mi piel. Me pregunta si he estado bebiendo agua, pero la verdad es que he pasado todo el tiempo alternando entre ver hacia fuera y verla a ella. Ella voltea a ver las dos botellas de agua y la bota con gesto acusador y me doy cuenta de que no he sido convincente.

Katniss me obliga a tomarme otro par de píldoras para la fiebre, aunque sé que están tratando con algo con lo que no pueden hacer nada. La infección hará que la fiebre no remita.

Luego se empecina en que beba agua, así que se queda a mi lado hasta que me bebo un litro de agua y después otro.

Dedica un rato a revisar las heridas leves, las que me hice con el fuego de los vigilantes y las cuatro picaduras de rastrevíspula que recibí cuando ella misma dejó caer el nido sobre nuestro campamento.

La escucho tomar aire y casi puedo oírla contar hasta tres en su cabeza antes de retirar la venta que cubre la herida de mi pierna.

No logra controlar su expresión cuando descubre la piel hinchada, tirante y reluciente y las líneas rojas que suben por mi pierna.

Septicemia, la infección se ha vuelto más grave y está avanzando rápidamente por mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, está más hinchado, pero no hay pus _–_ dice ella tratando de sonar valiente y tranquila, pero no tengo problema en escuchar el temblor en su voz. Ella sabe igual que yo lo que le pasa a mi pierna, pues su madre es sanadora.

-Sé lo que es la septicemia, Katniss, aunque mi madre no sea sanadora.

_-_-Simplemente significa que vas a tener que sobrevivir a los otros, Peeta. Te curarán en el Capitolio, cuando ganemos.

Cuando ganemos. Eso suena bien, demasiado bien. Aunque sé que con estas heridas será difícil inclusive que llegue hasta mañana, no digamos sobrevivir a Cato, Clove, Tresh y la chica del 5, que de alguna manera que no consigo comprender sigue allá fuera, posiblemente en mejor estado que yo.

Aun así, no quiero echar por tierra su determinación a salvarme, así que intento darle la razón.

_-_Sí, buen plan. –Digo intentando sonar convincente. Por sus ojos, sé que no he logrado serlo.

-Tienes que comer y mantenerte fuerte. Voy a hacerte una sopa.

Sopa. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con una Katniss cocinando para mi? ¿Cuántas veces deseé la posibilidad de que yo fuera valiente y admitiera todo lo que sentía por ella? Ahora esos sueños parecen muy lejanos. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que si enciende un fuego, Cato y Clove nos encontrarán fácilmente por el humo y que yo no podré protegerla.

-No enciendas un fuego, no merece la pena.

_-_-Ya veremos.

Katniss sale de la cueva y la escucho moviendo cosas aquí y allá. Vuelve rápidamente y en cuanto cruza el agujero me siento más tranquilo, aunque esa tranquilidad no borra el dolor que siento extenderse por mi cuerpo. Ella se inclina y moja una nueva venda para ponerla sobre mi frente. Casi puedo escuchar como el agua se evapora al entrar en contacto con mi piel caliente.

-¿Quieres algo? _–_ me pregunta con suavidad

-No, gracias.- lo pienso un poco mejor y caigo en cuenta de que lo que más quiero es que me cante una canción, aunque estoy seguro de que no accederá a entretener al Capitolio con su dulce voz, así que reformulo mi petición antes de hacerla. Lo único que deseo es oír su voz- Espera, sí: cuéntame un cuento.

-¿Un cuento?- parece sorprendida- ¿Sobre qué?

-Uno que sea alegre. Cuéntame el día más feliz que puedas recordar.- porque nada me haría más feliz que llegar a conocerla aunque sea un poco antes de morir. Ella deja salir un sonido curioso de su garganta, una mezcla entre un suspiro y un bufido exasperado y se lo piensa un momento.

_-_¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo conseguí la cabra de Prim?

Por supuesto que no lo ha hecho, nunca hemos hablado mucho hasta ahora y estoy seguro de que la ilusión que siento se refleja en mi rostro.

La historia que me cuenta probablemente sea una versión retocada de lo que en verdad pasó, pero no me quejo, porque de vez en cuando la veo sonreír y me doy cuenta de que es por su hermana. En ocasiones las veía cuando la pequeña arrastraba a Katniss hasta el escaparate donde colocábamos los pasteles decorados para la venta.

En esos momentos sentía una chispa de orgullo, porque las dos sonreían mientras contemplaban los diseños que yo mismo plasmaba en betún sobre los pasteles después de que mi padre los horneaba.

No fue difícil imaginar la reacción de Prim cuando Katniss apareció en casa con la cabra. Pero yo me entretuve pensando en la autocomplacencia que debió sentir ella al verla tan feliz.

Luego empezó a hablar sobre como entre su madre y su hermana curaron las heridas que tenía el animal en la pata y no pude evitar compararme a mi mismo con la cabra. Las sanadoras Everdeen.

-Suenan como tú- y ella dio un respingo como si estuviese sorprendida de oírme hablar.

-Oh, no, Peeta, ellas saben hacer magia. Esa cosa no podría haberse muerto ni queriendo _–_ y entonces se calla y yo siento un vacío extraño en mi pecho al ya no oír su voz. Entonces caigo en cuenta de lo que cree haber dicho y me hecho a reír, porque nunca he deseado tanto no morir como en este momento, cuando la chica de mis sueños está contándome un sueño para aplacar de algún modo mi dolor.

_-_No te preocupes, que no quiero -bromeo_-_. Termina la historia.

_-_Bueno, eso es todo. Sólo que recuerdo que aquella noche Prim insistió en dormir con _Lady _en una manta junto al fuego y que, justo antes de dormirse las dos, la cabra le lamió la mejilla, como si le diese un beso de buenas noches o algo así. Ya estaba loca por ella.

Y yo la entiendo porque no es difícil amar a una Everdeen.

_-_¿Todavía llevaba puesto el lazo rosa?

-Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?

-Intento imaginármelo. Ahora entiendo por qué fue un día feliz.

_-_Bueno, sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro- se apresura a añadir ella como si temiese verse débil.

-Sí, claro que me refería a eso, no a la inmensa alegría que le diste a tu hermana, a la que quieres tanto que ocupaste su lugar en la cosecha.- digo señalando lo obvio.

-La cabra se ha amortizado con creces –insiste ella intentando en vano hacerse la dura.

_-_Bueno, no se atrevería a lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que le salvaste la vida.- y entonces entiendo que yo también tengo pensado amortizar todo lo que le he costado a ella- Pretendo hacer lo mismo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuánto decías que me has costado?

-Muchos problemas. No te preocupes, te lo pagaré con intereses.- o al menos intentaré hacerlo… si me permites seguir a tu lado hasta el final.

Ella menea la cabeza:

-No dices más que tonterías _–_responde y se inclina hacia mi para tocar mi frente con su mano helada. Por su expresión, sé que la fiebre a vuelto a subir- Aunque estás un poco más fresco.- miente sin éxito.

Estoy a punto de replicarle cuando las trompetas suenan a nuestro alrededor y Katniss se pone en pie de un salto mientras se asoma por la entrada de la cueva.

Es Claudius Templesmith, de nuevo, esta vez invitándonos a todos a un banquete. Katniss sacude una mano rechazando su propuesta cuando Claudius dice:

_-_-Una cosa más: puede que algunos estéis ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de vosotros necesita una cosa desesperadamente.- y entonces se me cae el alma a los pies, pues Katniss no necesita nada pero yo sí, la medicina - En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraréis lo que necesitáis en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Pensadlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad.

Y con eso acaba. Dejando sus palabras haciendo eco en nuestras cabezas. Noto como Katniss empieza a maquinar su plan y me pongo de pie con dificultad para tomarla por los hombros antes de que la idea eche raíces en su cabeza y arriesgue su vida por mi. Ella reacciona a mi contacto con una ligera sacudida y sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos.

-No- le digo con determinación- No vas a arriesgar la vida por mí.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que piense hacerlo?

Sé que miente, pero intento seguirle la corriente, porque es Katniss y sé que ya ha tomado la decisión, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para disuadirla. Porque lo más seguro es que si va Cato, Clove o Tresh la matarán sin piedad.

-Entonces, ¿no vas?

_-_-Claro que no voy, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que voy a meterme en una barra libre con Cato, Clove y Tresh? No seas estúpido _–_ y me obliga a recostarme de nuevo- Dejaré que luchen entre ellos y veremos quién sale en el cielo mañana por la noche; después pensaremos en un plan.

No le creo nada.

-Qué mal mientes, Katniss, no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo.- hago una pobre imitación suya- «Sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro. Estás un poco más fresco. Claro que no voy.» _- _sacudo la cabeza ante lo obvias que suenan todas esas mentiras y añado-Será mejor que note dediques a las cartas, porque perderías hasta la camisa.

Ella estalla:

_-_Vale, sí que voy, ¡y no puedes detenerme! _–_ me suelta con la cara enrojecida por la rabia.

-Puedo seguirte, al menos un trecho. Quizá no llegue a la Cornucopia, pero, si voy detrás de ti gritando tú nombre, seguro que alguien me encuentra. Así moriré, y punto- y si muero no tendrá sentido que te dejes matar por una medicina.

Sus ojos grises me miran con furia, pero me contesta:

-No podrías recorrer ni cien metros con esa pierna.

-Entonces, me arrastraré. Si tú vas, yo voy-digo intentando dejar el asunto por zanjado.

Ella me mira como sopesando mis palabras y tratando de decidir que tan cabezota puedo llegar a ser y cae en cuenta de que lograré que me maten, tal vez un tributo u otra cosa, antes de que ella tenga tiempo de llegar a la Cornucopia para conseguirme la estúpida medicina.

Ella lanza una última pregunta desesperada:

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme a verte morir?

Me ha pillado, sabe que si no consigue la medicina irremediablemente moriré, pero me hago el fuerte para no dejarle opciones.

_-_-No me moriré, te lo prometo, si tú me prometes que no irás.

Hemos llegado a un punto muerto y ella lo sabe tan bien como yo. Al final, acepta, a regañadientes, pero acepta.

-Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, beberte el agua, despertarme cuando te lo pida y comerte toda la sopa, ¡aunque esté asquerosa!

No me parece un acuerdo difícil de cumplir, así que lo acepto de inmediato.

-De acuerdo. ¿Está ya?

-Espera aquí.

La sopa sigue calentita en la olla de hierro y a pesar de lo que diga Katniss, no la considero asquerosa en lo absoluto, porque ha sido hecha por ella, así que bien podría ser un pastel de lodo que igual me lo comería.

Señalo lo deliciosa que está y ella me mira como si estuviera loco. Aunque he de admitir que la fiebre está nublando mis sentidos de nuevo y he sonado poco convincente inclusive para mi mismo.

Katniss me da otra dosis de medicina para la fiebre y sé que ella sabe que me queda poco tiempo. Sale al arroyo para lavarse un poco, pero antes de salir me dedica una mirada que me preocupa.

Se tarda unos minutos fuera y cuando regresa, vuelve con una mezcla entre púrpura y roja metida dentro de un cuenco.

-Te he traído un regalo. He encontrado otro arbusto de bayas un poco más abajo.

Abro la boca sin vacilar para tragarme lo que sea que la haga sentir bien, pero vacilo cuando el dulce sabor explota en mi lengua. Frunzo el ceño e intento recordar de donde me resulta familiar el sabor.

-Están muy dulces.

_-_-Sí, son almezas; mi madre las utiliza para hacer mermelada. ¿Es que no las habías probado antes? _– _me mete una segunda cucharada en la boca y la trago de inmediato para contestarle.

-No- respondo algo confundido porque sé que el sabor es conocido para mi, pero no logro ponerle un nombre.-¿Almezas?

_-_Bueno, no es fácil encontrarlas en el mercado, son silvestres _–_ claro, tiene sentido, Katniss no solo caza ahí fuera de la alambrada, también se dedica a recolectar frutos y esas cosas. Escucho el sonido amortiguado de la cuchara raspando el cuenco y consigo decir:

-Son tan dulces como el jarabe- y justo en ese momento ella me mete la última cucharada en la boca- Jarabe.- es entonces cuando caigo en cuenta de lo idiota que he sido. Abro mucho los ojos sintiéndome traicionado e intento escupirlo, pero ella me tapa la nariz y la boca obligándome a tragar el somnífero.

Una vez se asegura de que me lo he tragado retira sus manos y me ve con petulancia. Me inclino hacia delante intentando vomitar para sacar de mi sistema aquella sustancia que me dejará fuera de combate mientras Katniss se mete en una pelea para conseguir la medicina que me salvará la vida, pero ya es tarde.

Los ojos se me cierran contra mi voluntad y lo último que consigo ver antes de dormirme es a Katniss, envuelta en una bruma plateada del mismo color que sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inicialmente había concebido este fic como un oneshot, pero varias de ustedes me motivaron a que lo continuara, así que les dejo otro capítulo, sigue siendo el POV de Peeta. **

**Dependiendo de su respuesta podría llegar a extenderse más, solo si ustedes quieren. **

**Un beso y mil gracias por los reviews a xDrizzle, mau-chan, Ane-Potter17, jessibelle, GePotter, Andree H, Lucrecia Arctica, Annala y Zoe. **

**Sin más que agregar por el momento les dejo el capítulo. **

* * *

><p>La conciencia llega a mi no a cuenta gotas sino de golpe. Y en cuanto despierto me doy cuenta de las cosas que han cambiado a mí alrededor sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.<p>

Respiro profundamente y me doy cuenta de que el aire ya no está seco sino que se encuentra cargado de humedad. A mis oídos llega el sonido inconfundible de la lluvia cayendo a cántaros lo cual supone un día lento en la panadería.

Pronto tendré que levantarme para ayudar a mi padre con la primera horneada del día. Tal vez hoy me toque decorar uno o dos pasteles. Creo que esa es la mejor parte del trabajo, a nadie se le da tan bien el glaseado como a mí, así que ha pasado a ser prácticamente una responsabilidad exclusiva, pero no por ello deja de resultarme placentero, aunque probablemente me gustaría cualquier tipo de actividad en la que pudiese hacer de la vida algo más bonito pues no existen muchas cosas bonitas en el Distrito 12 y justo ahora solo se me ocurre una y lamentablemente vive en la parte más alejada y pobre del distrito.

De haber tenido una vida más holgada, probablemente me hubiese podido usar pinturas de verdad, en lugar de glaseado pues, a fin de cuentas, la idea era que los pasteles se vendieran y una vez vendidos también serían comidos. Su existencia era tan corta… tan efímera.

Probablemente por eso había disfrutado del puesto de camuflaje durante los días de preparación que nos había dado el Capitolio. Había resultado interesante intentar imitar los intrincados diseños de la naturaleza. La rugosidad de los árboles, la etérea consistencia del musgo, la viscosidad del fango después de la lluvia. Aunque claro, también había disfrutado de ver la cara de Katniss al darse cuenta de lo que yo era capaz.

Katnis. ¡Katniss!

Su recuerdo me hace abrir los ojos de golpe y recordar exactamente donde estoy.

El interior de la cueva está tenuemente iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde de modo que las paredes no se ven grises sino que adquieren un tinte rojizo similar al de los ladrillos. Apoyo la espalda en la pared y me doy cuenta de que ya no siento dolor, toco mi rostro y me doy cuenta de que en él solo queda el remanente del sudor viejo, pero ya no transpiro a causa de la fiebre.

Estoy sanando y eso solo puede significar que Katniss obtuvo la medicina del Capitolio en el festín al que nos invitaron. Veo entonces la jeringuilla que se encuentra a mis pies.

¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! La cabeza me da vueltas por lo rápido que intento ver en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo. Es entonces cuando la veo, está tendida en el suelo de la cueva sobre un charco de sangre espeluznante.

De inmediato pienso lo peor y el corazón se me encoje en el pecho ante la posibilidad de que ella esté muerta. Aún peor, muerta por mi culpa, por salvar mi vida.

Aún sigo muy débil, así que no logro ponerme de pie, pero a como puedo me arrastro hasta llegar a estar a su lado. Muevo a un lado el cabello apelmazado que se encuentra sobre su frente y dejo al descubierto el largo corte que tiene sobre su ceja izquierda y que sube casi hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

Saco fuerzas de donde no las tengo y consigo alzarla hasta ponerla sobre mi regazo y acerco su rostro hacia mi oído y espero hasta que llega a mí el sonido más maravilloso del mundo: su respiración.

Es suave pero regular. Apoyo mi frente en la suya y me permito suspirar de felicidad porque ella esta viva y está conmigo. Afuera ya cae la noche, pero aprovecho lo que queda de luz para hurgar en el botiquín de Katniss y sacar unas vendas para cubrir su herida.

No soy sanador y la única vez que he estado cerca de uno fue de la madre de Katniss el día en que mi hermano se cayó de las escaleras del Edifico de Justicia y se dislocó el tobillo… y como el procedimiento consistió en que mi padre y mi hermano mayor lo sujetaran de los hombros mientras la señora Everdeen tiraba del pie para devolver el tobillo a su lugar correcto, supongo que la experiencia no vale mucho que digamos. Así que me limito a mojar un poco de algodón para limpiar la herida tanto como sea posible y luego vendarla con la esperanza de que deje de sangrar pronto.

Aún con las heridas, disfruto viendo el rostro de Katniss, sus cejas han crecido ligeramente pero mientras duerme no mantiene el ceño fruncido. Me recuerda a la niña que escuché cantar subida en el taburete una vez hace tantos años.

Tomo el cuadrado de plástico que Katniss logró salvar de la Cornucopia y me las arreglo para colocarlo encima de su cabeza ayudándome con algunas piedras para evitar que el agua de lluvia caiga sobre su cabeza.

No hay nada más que pueda hacer por ella, al menos por el momento, así que hago una almohada con la mochila y la dejo dormir para que recupere fuerzas.

Reviso mi pierna y descubro que las líneas rojas de la septicemia han empezado a desaparecer. Lo que sea que Katniss me haya dado está haciendo efecto rápidamente.

El asco que sentía hasta ayer por la comida ha desaparecido y la sopa que me hizo Katniss ya está a punto de dejar mi sistema, así que siento hambre, más hambre de la que he sentido en días.

Rebusco entre las provisiones y encuentro el ave que Katniss cazó y cocinó. Me zampo tres pedazos y cuando estoy terminando con el último, caigo en cuenta de que ella está herida y yo no sirvo para alimentarnos a menos de que el pan empiece a salir de los árboles, de modo que he acabado con más de la mitad de nuestras provisiones.

Intento darme ánimos diciéndome que lo que acabo de comerme me dará la energía que necesito para protegernos a ambos hasta que Katniss despierte. Así que me acomodo y en un instante de inspiración decido cambiar la mochila por mi regazo como almohada.

Se ve tan frágil… tan desprotegida. Y sin embargo sé que no lo está, porque yo estoy aquí y sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella.

Mi mano tiembla cuando se acerca a su rostro y sin embargo se adapta a la perfección cuando entra en contacto con su piel suave y cálida… como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí . Es entonces cuando ella suspira y acerca su rostro un poco más a mi mano.

Siento como si a mi corazón le hubiesen salido alas y estuviese a punto de salir volando por ahí. Así que no me detengo y continuo acariciando su rostro mientras afuera la noche se hace cada vez más oscura, hasta que una suave luz rosácea empieza a surgir en el horizonte anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día.

Estiro mi pierna mala y me doy cuenta de que la hinchazón ha bajado casi por completo y que la herida ha empezado a cerrarse.

La venda que le puse anoche a Katniss está llena de sangre que ya ha empezado a secarse, así que lo tomo como una buena señal. Retiro la venda vieja y le coloco una limpia. Luego la pongo a ella suavemente en el suelo y salgo para lavarme rápidamente en el río, aunque con la lluvia resulta casi estúpido acercarme al riachuelo. Mientras que el agua me corre por el rostro me dedico a rellenar las botellas de agua. Echo unas cuantas gotas de yodo para purificarla y vuelvo a la cueva donde ella sigue dormida.

Las cosas siguen más o menos igual por unas cuantas horas hasta que noto que los ojos de Katniss se agitan detrás de sus párpados. Sueña.

Una parte de mi se pregunta si sueña conmigo, aunque estoy casi seguro de que no es así. Entonces recuerdo los besos de ayer y siento como la sangre se acumula en mi rostro.

-Eres un tonto, Peeta Mellark.- digo en voz alta y sus párpados empiezan a agitarse aún más rápidamente.

Vuelvo a acercarme a Katniss y recorro lentamente su rostro desde su frente hasta su barbilla con mi pulgar, una y otra vez mientras sus ojos continúan agitándose, ella gira su cabeza y su boca se abre ligeramente y entiendo que está a punto de despertar.

-Katniss. Katniss ¿me oyes?

Y ella da un respingo y abre los ojos rápidamente mientras mira de un lado al otro tratando de identificar el lugar en el que se encuentra. Agita sus pies descalzos dentro del saco en que la he metido y olfatea el aire notando, sin lugar a dudas, el aroma a sangre que revolotea en el aire.

Es entonces cuando repara en mí. Parpadea lentamente tratando de aclarar su visión y me emociona ver que parece relajarse en cuanto me reconoce.

-Peeta.

Una cálida sensación de alivio se extiende por mi cuerpo.

-Hola. Me alegro de volver a verte los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo me dejó fuera el jarabe somnífero que me dio Katniss, así que le respondo con lo que se:

-No estoy seguro. Me desperté anoche y estabas tumbada a mi lado, en medio de un charco de sangre aterrador. Creo que por fin has dejado de sangrar- señalo mientras le echo un vistazo a la venda que le coloqué hace unas horas, que tiene algo de sangre aún, pero muy poca. La veo a los ojos y le digo con seriedad- aunque será mejor que no te sientes ni nada.

Ella se lleva la mano a la cabeza cuidadosamente, pero en lugar de encontrar la herida, sus dedos se topan con la gasa de la que está hecha la venda. Su cabeza se va ligeramente hacia atrás y yo de inmediato me inclino protectoramente hacia ella. Ella me mira enarcando una ceja y yo trato de disimular mi exabrupto tomando una botella de agua y acercándola a sus labios para que beba.

-¿Estás mejor?- me pregunta cuando ha vaciado la mitad de la botella.

Sonrío, porque soy yo y no ella quien debería haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Mucho mejor.- le contesto- Lo que me inyectaste en el brazo hizo efecto. Esta mañanaya no tenía la pierna hinchada.

Ella estudia mi rostro con atención y sé que está pensando en lo mismo que yo. En como me engañó con el jarabe para hacerme dormir mientras ella se metía en la barra libre con Cato, Clove, Tresh y la Comadreja. Me pregunto cual de ellos la hirió. Decido que lo mejor será no discutir eso ahora, pues ella sigue pálida y débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Ella esboza una ligerísima sonrisa y me pregunta:

-¿Has comido?

De nuevo siento una punzada de culpa por haberme comido una porción tan grande de sus provisiones.

-Siento decir que me tragué los tres trozos de granso antes de darme cuenta de que podríamos necesitarlo para después –ella ni siquiera se inmuta-. No te preocupes- me apresuro a agregar- vuelvo a seguir una dieta estricta.

-No, no pasa nada. Tienes que comer. Iré a cazar pronto.

Y yo me preocupo, porque no quiero que sufra más daño.

-No demasiado pronto, ¿vale? –me atrevo a tomar su mano y la miro a los ojos y aunque sé que probablemente aquí haya una o dos cámaras, pero para mi ahora no existe nadie más que ella- Deja que te cuide un poco.

Ella sostiene mi mirada por unos segundos antes arrugar graciosamente la nariz en un acto de rendición. Entonces la obligo a comer pequeños trocitos de ganso y algunas pasas que intento intercalar con tanta agua como puedo.

Sus pies se encuentran helados, así que intento calentarlos con fricción y después me quito la chaqueta y los envuelvo en ella antes de subirle el saco de dormir hasta la barbilla.

Mientras hago todo esto ella no hace si no observarme sin decir ni una palabra y yo siento mis manos más torpes que de costumbre. Me aclaro la garganta y le digo:

-Todavía tienes las botas y los calcetines mojados, y el tiempo no ayuda.

Como para reforzar mi idea se escucha el retumbar de un trueno y a través de las aberturas entre las rocas se vislumbran los relámpagos iluminando el cielo. Me alegro al ver que mi idea de usar el cuadrado de plástico ha funcionado y la parte superior de su cuerpo se encuentra protegida del agua.

_-_¿Qué habrá provocado la tormenta? Es decir, ¿quién es el objetivo?- pregunto tratando de llenar de alguna manera el silencio que se ha apoderado de la cueva.

-Cato y Thresh _–_ responde ella automáticamente- La Comadreja estará en su guarida, donde sea, y Clove..., ella me cortó y después...- y se calla inmediatamente, incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Sé que Clove está muerta, la vi en el cielo por la noche.- le respondo tratando de ahorrarle la incomodidad que siente, pero me pica la curiosidad- ¿La mataste tú?

_-_No, Thresh le aplastó el cráneo con una roca.

De pronto me siento curiosamente agradecido con el chico del distrito 11. Pero analizo la información que me acaba de dar y caigo en cuenta de que no habría sido muy difícil acabar con una Katniss recién herida. Supongo que ella fue demasiado rápida.

-Qué suerte que no te cogiese a ti también.

-Lo hizo- responde- pero me dejó marchar.

Intento encontrarle sentido a eso y por un segundo empiezo a barajar la posibilidad de que el chico del 11 también haya quedado prendado de Katniss, lo cual no es difícil de imaginar, pero entonces el rostro de ella adquiere un tinte verdoso y yo no puedo pensar en nada más que en su sufrimiento.

Empieza a contármelo todo y a pesar de que el sonido de su voz siempre es bienvenido y me gusta el hecho de que confíe en mi sin reservas, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco enfermo con parte de la información.

Me imagino la muerte de Rue y entiendo por fin los largos surcos que recorrían el rostro de Katniss el día que vino por mi. Me habla de como mató a Marvel y me cuenta que el distrito 11 le envió pan. Luego me explica que fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Tresh y de como el permitirle vivir era su forma de pagar la deuda que tenía su distrito por la forma en la que ella había tratado a Rue en sus últimos momentos, pero yo solo puedo pensar en lo aliviado que me siento por no tener más competencia.

-¿Te dejó ir porque no quería deberte nada? _–_ le pregunto y sé que ella puede leer la incredulidad en mi voz.

-Sí. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre has tenido lo necesario, pero si vivieras en la Veta, no tendría que explicártelo.

Eso me duele, porque lo que ella está diciendo es que somos demasiado diferentes para que pueda ser capaz de comprenderla. Mi mente se apresura a hacer una traducción que me sienta aún peor "no tendría que explicarle este tipo de cosas a Gale, el sí entendería lo que estoy tratando de decir".

La idea me enferma y por un instante me molesto muchísimo.

-Y no lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonto para pillarlo.

Katniss sacude la cabeza y clava sus ojos grises en mi.

-Es como lo del pan. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo.

Y el enfado y la tristeza se esfuman, porque no puedo creer que ella recuerde que ese fui yo.

Para mí, el recuerdo está tan claro en mi memoria como si se tratase de un video que puedo ver una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_-_¿El pan? ¿Qué? ¿De cuando éramos niños? –pregunto tratando de hacerme el desentendido, porque no quiero recordar la triste visión de la chica a la que amaba con el rostro chupado por el hambre apoyada contra el árbol mientras mi madre la echaba sin misericordia amenazándola con llamar a los agentes de paz-. Creo que podemos olvidarlo.- aunque se que yo no podré olvidarlo nunca, porque habría querido poder hacer más que arrojarle un par de panes quemados- Es decir, acabas de revivirme.

-Pero no me conocías. – eso no era cierto, durante once largos años la había observado y amado en silencio- No habíamos hablado nunca.- vale, eso si era cierto, había demostrado ser incompetente en esa área- Además, el primer regalo siempre es el más difícil de pagar. Ni siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si tú no me hubieses ayudado entonces. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

¿Lo dice en serio o solo está jugando conmigo? Me pregunto hasta que punto ella ha llegado a creer en lo que dije durante la entrevista antes de entrar a la arena. Cobarde como soy en ese tema, intento que sea ella y no yo quien lo diga.

-¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes.- ella sacude su cabeza y no me pasa desapercibido el gesto de dolor que intenta reprimir- Haymitch decía que costaría mucho convencerte.

Ella arruga la frente confundida.

-¿Haymitch? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

La confusión que refleja su mirada me da la información que necesito: nada, no me ha creído nada. Cree que mi confesión no fue más que un farol, tal y como se lo dije esa noche justo después de que me empujara. Pero no quiero presionarla para que admita nada, porque no es así como deseo que sucedan las cosas con Katniss.

-Nada. Entonces, Cato y Thresh, ¿eh? Supongo que sería mucho pedir que se matasen entre ellos.

Me arrepiento de lo que dije casi al instante, cuando veo sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Pero ella es fuerte y algo cabezota, así que parpadea varias veces, se aclara la garganta y dice:

-Creo que Thresh nos hubiese caído bien, y que en el Distrito 12 podríamos haber sido amigos.

Intento atraer la atención de las cámaras sobre mí, aunque nada me garantiza que nos estén pasando justo ahora con Cato y Tresh persiguiéndose por ahí para matarse.

-Entonces, esperemos que Cato lo mate, para no tener que hacerlo nosotros.

Supongo que esa tampoco era la respuesta correcta, porque sigue luciendo algo triste, pero no quiere lucir débil de nuevo. El problema es que las lágrimas siguen luchando por salir de sus ojos y eso me inquieta. Ahí es cuando sale la parte más protectora de mi personalidad y me gana la batalla, así que las palabras salen de mi boca antes de poder contenerme.

-¿Qué te pasa? _–_ le pregunto y al instante estoy a punto de darme de golpes por mi indiscreción, porque sé que el sufrimiento de Katniss va más allá de lo físico, aun así, intento enderezar la pregunta- ¿Te duele mucho?

Ella me responde con algo que nunca pude ver venir:

-Quiero irme a casa, Peeta – y de inmediato vuelvo a pensar en la pequeña niña cantando sobre el banquillo. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y tengo que tragar para poder deshacerlo.

-Te irás, te lo prometo – y en un acto reflejo me inclino sobre ella y la beso, cuando me separo de ella, procuro no alejarme mucho. Ella me recompensa apoyando su frente sobre mi pecho.

-Quiero irme ahora.- murmura contra mi camiseta.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa; antes de que te des cuenta, estarás allí de verdad, ¿vale?

-Vale _–_ responde ella y se acurruca contra mi, lista para dormirse de nuevo. - Despiértame si necesitas que monte guardia.

_-_Yo estoy bien- eso es prácticamente un eufemismo para describir como me siento, porque aún y cuando estoy mojado, convaleciente y en medio de un campo en el cual aún quedan tres personas dispuestas a matarme, no existe nada en el mundo capaz de hacerme desear estar en algún otro lugar, no obstante, no puedo decirle eso a Katniss, no aun, así que simplemente le digo- y descansado, gracias a Haymitch y a ti. Además, ¿quién sabe cuánto durará esto?- me inclino y entierro mi rostro en su cabello.

Katniss no responde absolutamente nada y unos minutos después su suave respiración me indica que se ha quedado dormida. Cuando el viento cambia de dirección, tengo que dejar a Katniss en el piso y cambiar de posición el plástico para tratar de evitar al máximo el agua. Coloco además la olla del caldo en una posición estratégica para recoger lo que ha dejado de ser una gotera para convertirse en un pequeño río.

Despierto a Katniss ya bien entrada la noche para que coma algo. Me animo al ver que parece sentirse un poco mejor. Consigue sentarse con algo de ayuda y sospecho que come más por insistencia mía que por que realmente lo desee.

Ya no nos queda mucho, dos trozos de granso, algunas raíces y algo de fruta seca. Me vuelvo a sentir culpable por el atracón que me di y empiezo a pensar en dejárselo todo a ella a pesar de que ya tengo hambre de nuevo.

-¿Deberíamos racionarlo?- le pregunto.

-No, mejor nos lo terminamos. De todos modos, el granso se está poniendo malo, y sólo nos faltaría acabar enfermos por comer carne en mal estado.

Me pregunto si será verdad o solo no quiere que me sienta mal. Me decanto por la segunda opción. Ella divide la comida en dos pilas exactamente iguales y tratamos de comer tan despacio como es posible, pero no han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya no queda más que el recuerdo de la comida y sé que mi estómago no se siente nada satisfecho, no digamos el de ella, cuya última comida fue mucho menos sustanciosa que la mía.

-Mañana será día de caza _–_ dice ella y yo me siento como un inútil, porque nunca he cruzado la alambrada y lo más cerca que he estado de un animal salvaje han sido las ardillas que mi padre le compra.

-No podré servirte de mucha ayuda.- admito- No he cazado nunca.

Su buen ánimo me impresiona:

-Yo cazaré y tú cocinarás. También puedes recolectar verduras.

En momentos como este siento que el oficio que aprendí de mis padres no vale de absolutamente nada por aquí.

-Ojalá hubiese una especie de arbusto del pan por aquí- digo simplemente por decir algo.

-El pan que me enviaron del Distrito 11 todavía estaba caliente- responde con un suspiro y me siento impotente por no poder darle a esta chica lo que se merece. De pronto me pregunto si seré un buen mentor si logro salir de aquí, pues probablemente no podría resistir la tentación de enviar comida cada dos por tres a los tributos de mi distrito, agotando rápidamente los recursos-. Toma, mastica esto- ella me pasa unas cuantas hojas y me las meto en la boca sin siquiera averiguar de que son hasta que el sabor de la menta estalla en mi lengua.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos, con algo de dificultad, el himno del Capitolio. La lluvia dificulta muchísimo ver la proyección en el cielo, pero nos damos cuenta de que no hay rostros que mostrar esta noche, así que asumo que Cato aún no ha conseguido alcanzar a Tresh y a su mochila.

-¿Adónde fue Thresh?- pregunta Katniss en ese momento-Es decir, ¿qué hay al otro lado del círculo?

-Un campo; hasta donde alcanza la vista no hay más que hierbas que llegan a la altura de los hombros. No lo sé, quizás algunas tengan grano. Hay zonas de distintos colores, pero no se ven caminos.

-Seguro que algunas tienen grano y seguro que Thresh sabe cuáles. ¿Entraste?

_-_-No, nadie tenía muchas ganas de perseguir a Thresh por la hierba.- y es cierto, los profesionales no parecían especialmente interesantes en meterse en el territorio que el chico del distrito 11 había tomado para sí- Ese sitio tenía un aire siniestro. Cada vez que miraba al campo no hacía más que pensar en cosas escondidas: serpientes, animales rabiosos y arenas movedizas. Ahí podría haber cualquier cosa.

Katniss me dedica una mirada extraña y me pregunto si estará pensando que soy un cobarde al no haberme atrevido a seguir a Tresh al campo. Ella guarda silencio por un segundo mientras me mira y luego parece perderse en sus pensamientos. De pronto comprendo que ya no está pensando en Tresh sino en Gale… y yo no quiero que piense en Gale.

-Quizás haya un arbusto de pan en ese campo- dice ella y trata de reír un poco-. Quizá por eso Thresh parece mejor alimentado ahora que cuando empezaron los juegos.

-O eso, o tiene unos patrocinadores muy generosos _–_respondo yo imaginando que esa sería mi estrategia siendo mentor, enviar toda la comida que pueda para que mis niños se mantuvieran fuertes. Entonces pienso en Haymitch y me pregunto porque permite que nos muramos de hambre aquí. ¿Qué estará esperando?- Me pregunto qué tendríamos que hacer para que Haymitch nos enviase un poco de pan.

Katniss arquea las cejas y me mira con la petulancia de quien sabe más de lo que quiere decir, entonces, tomándome por sorpresa, estrecha una de mis manos y siento mi corazón agitarse de nuevo.

-Bueno, probablemente gastó muchos recursos para ayudarme a dejarte fuera de combate _–_comenta ella traviesa.

No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad:

-Sí, en cuanto a eso _–_ respondo mientras entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos sintiendo de nuevo aquella esplendorosa sensación de que nuestros cuerpos encajan- no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

-¿O qué?

-O... o…- me devano los sesos intentando formular una respuesta ingeniosa pero me pierdo en el brillo travieso de sus ojos y no consigo empatar dos ideas en mi cabeza- Espera, dame un minuto.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunta ella mientras una brillante sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.

Dejo de buscar respuestas ingeniosas y le digo la verdad:

-El problema es que los dos seguimos vivos, lo que, en tu cabeza, refuerza la idea de que hiciste lo correcto.

-Sí que hice lo correcto.

Eso es demasiado para mi.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Katniss! – y mi enfado hace que mi mano tome vida propia y apriete con fuerza la suya _-_No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo?

Porque si ella muriese yo moriría también, o al menos haría todo lo que pudiera por hacerlo.

-Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta – responde ella y estoy seguro de que mi corazón se ha detenido en mi pecho, soy incapaz de decir nada- Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo?- no, por supuesto que no se me había ocurrido- Quizá no eres el único que..., que se preocupa por... qué pasaría si...- y se frena ahí. ¿Si que? ¡¿Si qué!

-¿Qué pasaría si qué, Katniss?- mi voz sale ronca y baja, quizá por la falta de oxígeno que debe estar sufriendo mi cerebro por el terrible ritmo que tiene mi corazón en este momento. Ella desvía la mirada y sus pestañas proyectan sombras sobre sus pómulos.

-Ésa es la clase de tema que Haymitch me dijo que evitara- ¡Haymitch! Maldito sea Haymitch por haberle dicho algo así.

Es todo, sé que si no hago o digo algo Katniss se cerrará de nuevo y me dejará así, con un corazón dañado que parece incapaz de escoger un ritmo.

¡No! Me niego por completo a que las cosas se queden así.

-Entonces tendré que rellenar los huecos yo solo- y en un acto de valor que me sorprende a mi mismo me acerco y la beso.

Por un instante solo soy plenamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo… es decir… ¡estoy besándola! Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas... Aunque a juzgar por los hechos, aquí el que está en llamas soy yo. Un calor abrasador se extiende desde el punto exacto en que nuestros labios están en contacto hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Las heridas y magulladuras que he sufrido en los últimos días parecen desaparecer y me pregunto por un instante si habré muerto, porque esto solo puede ser el cielo y mi mente se esfuerza en compararlo con los otros besos que hemos compartido en los últimos dos días. Algo simplemente no calza… ¿Me habré perdido de algo? ¿Estaré exagerando?

No. Este beso es diferente. Inclusive puedo decir que algo está pasando con Katniss que enreda su mano derecha en mi cabello acercándome más a ella. Un sonido gutural empieza a subir por mi garganta y es entonces cuando algo cálido cae sobre mi mejilla. Me separo de ella y veo sus mejillas enrojecidas… y su frente más roja aún, debido a la sangre que ha vuelto a brotar de su herida.

Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, como esperando un segundo beso, pero entiendo que ha sido la agitación la que ha causado que su herida vuelva a abrirse, así que beso su nariz y le digo:

-Creo que tu herida vuelve a sangrar. Venga, túmbate. De todos modos, es hora de dormir.

Ella me dirige una mirada que no logro interpretar pero asiente y busca sus calcetines que vuelven a estar secos. Me obliga a ponerme de nuevo mi chaqueta a pesar de que no siento nada de frío. ¿Cómo hacerlo si mi interior parece estar en llamas?

Ella insiste en hacer el primer turno de guardia, aunque con este tiempo es improbable que alguien aparezca. Pero mi cuerpo se niega a separarse de ella aunque sea por un segundo, por suerte en ese momento la veo temblar ligeramente, así que impongo como condición para irme a dormir el que ella se meta conmigo en el saco.

Trato de pensar que acepta por estar conmigo y no por el calor adicional que ofrece el saco.

Su cercanía me abruma y no consigo pensar en nada más que en que con gusto daría mi pierna derecha por poder dormir así por el resto de mi vida.

Cuando nos tumbamos Katniss se recuesta sobre una roca, pero yo la obligo a utilizar mi brazo de almohada y luego, en un ademán protector y algo posesivo, rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con mi otro brazo y siento como su pequeña figura, que hasta ese momento había estado en completa tensión, parece relajarse por completo.

Y yo vuelvo a pensar que daría lo que fuera por que todas las noches de mi vida fueran justo como esta, pues el riesgo de morir vale la pena si puedo tener a Katniss entre mis brazos por el resto de mis días.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amo el recibimiento tan lindo que tuvo este fic. Si quieren que lo siga escribiendo, no tienen más que decírmelo, que yo amo meterme en la cabeza rubia de Peeta y tratar de imaginar que pasaba por ella con cada cosa que Katniss hacía. **

**Agradezco profundamente cada uno de sus reviews! He tratado de responderlos todos, pero como algunas no tienen cuenta, me ha sido imposible. En cualquier caso, me emociono cada vez que me llega la alerta a mi correo, así que lo único que pido es que sigan dejándome esas palabras lindas después de cada capi y si quieren que siga o no con esto. **

**La ventaja de escribir montándome sobre la historia original es que puedo dejarla donde quiera, porque ya todos saben que pasa después. Así que queda en sus manos si quieren que la siga o no. **

**Un besote a todas y todos si los hay! **

* * *

><p>Vuelvo a estar más o menos consciente unos diez o quince minutos antes de que Katniss me sacuda suavemente para despertarme y me siento animado al ver que ella no ha cambiado su posición, acostada a mi lado dentro del saco de dormir mientras mi brazo le sirve como almohada.<p>

Se está demasiado bien aquí dentro, pues el saco está hecho del mismo material de nuestras chaquetas, el cual Portia me dijo que era un tejido inteligente desarrollado en el Capitolio que servía para aprovechar al máximo el calor corporal, pero no solo es mi calor el que se siente aquí adentro, sino el suyo también y eso lo hace aún mejor.

Me despierto bastante contento, tal vez demasiado, porque Katniss enarca una ceja, como preguntándose que rayos me ha pasado y yo solo soy capaz de esbozar una sonrisa azorada y aceptar las gafas de visión nocturna que ella me está tendiendo para que me encargue de la próxima ronda de vigilancia.

Deben haber pasado unas tres o cuatro horas desde que me quedé dormido, pero me siento tan bien que es como si hubiese tenido una larga noche de sueño.

Katniss no se mueve de su lugar sino que se acurruca contra mi cuerpo y musita:

-Mañana, cuando todo esté más seco, buscaré un lugar muy alto en los árboles para que los dos podamos dormir en paz- y después de eso me duerme dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

No puedo evitar sentirme algo sentimental, pues sé que, en cuanto la lluvia cese, no volveremos a estar así de cerca. Así que me encuentro a mi mismo deseando que llueva y llueva, aún y cuando estoy seguro de que eso comprometerá nuestra situación actual pues ya no tenemos comida.

Como si oyesen mis plegarias, los Vigilantes continúan enviado agua a cántaros, como si de pronto hubiesen tomado la decisión de ahogarnos a todos. Los truenos siguen cayendo, cada vez más cerca y después de despertarse dos o tres veces Katniss descarta la posibilidad de seguir durmiendo y ambos nos sentamos lado a lado en la cueva tratando de decidir que hacer.

Sugiero la posibilidad de probar nuestra suerte y salir a buscar algo de comida, pero ella lo descarta rápidamente:

-Con esta tormenta no tiene sentido, no podrías ver ni lo que tienes delante de tu nariz y lo único que conseguirías sería quedar empapado.

Tiene razón, pero el hambre es tan fuerte que empieza a dolernos el estómago.

Poco a poco el sol va cayendo en el cielo hasta que se hace de noche, pero llueve tan fuerte como antes. Katniss de vez en cuando mira hacia el cielo, tal vez con la esperanza de ver salir un paracaídas de entre la lluvia, pero no nos llega nada. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Haymitch? ¿Se habrá emborrachado tanto como para olvidarse de nosotros?

Volvemos a meternos en el saco, esta vez frente a frente y noto una mirada evaluativa de parte de Katniss y me devano los sesos intentando comprender en qué está pensando, pero antes de que logre descubrir que ideas se esconden detrás de esos ojos grises, ella me pregunta:

-Peeta- y escucho algo detrás de su voz, pero no logro identificar el que- en la entrevista dijiste que estás enamorado de mí desde que tienes uso de razón. ¿Cuándo empezó esa razón?

Entonces pienso en la niña subida en el taburete y el hambre se esfuma. Finjo pensármelo un segundo, aunque no es necesario, pues se muy bien exactamente cuando empezó todo para mi.

-Bueno, a ver... Supongo que el primer día de clase. Teníamos cinco años y tú llevabas un vestido de cuadros rojos y el pelo... el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, en vez de una. Mi padre te señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila.

No es difícil concentrarme en el recuerdo, porque este solía acompañarme una y otra vez en mis sueños cuando estaba en casa. Recuerdo que seguí la dirección que me indicaba mi padre y la vi revoloteando alrededor de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se movía tan rápido y tan graciosamente que sus trenzas oscuras parecían volar detrás de su cabeza.

De pronto empezó a soplar el viento haciendo que la parte baja de su vestido se agitara para luego expandirse formando una campana. Ella comenzó a reírse encantada y de pronto, con una mirada pícara, empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas haciendo que su vestido se hinchara con el viento una y otra vez mientras yo me quedaba quieto entre las piernas de mi padre sin hacer otra cosa que observarla, pero al mismo tiempo empecé a sentir la extraña necesidad de parpadear, como si hubiese estado entre las sombras y el sol saliera de repente detrás de una nube.

En ese momento mi padre acarició mi cabeza, reclamando nuevamente mi atención y me dijo:

-"¿Ves a esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero"

-¿Qué? ¡Te lo estás inventando!- me interrumpe Katniss.

Yo niego con la cabeza y le sonrío, porque eso fue justamente lo que pensé yo cuando mi padre me lo dijo a mí. Es decir, en lo único en lo que podía pensar al oír la palabra minero era en los largos viajes en el ascensor, en los monos que usaban para trabajar y en lo negras que estaban siempre sus uñas.

-No, es completamente cierto. – le digo a Katniss y continúo contándole la historia- Y yo respondí: «¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?».- es decir, pan, carbón… no me parecía una decisión precisamente complicada cuando se trataba de elegir a alguien para pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado - Y él me respondió: «Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar».

-Eso es verdad, lo hacen. Es decir, lo hacían- dice ella y se queda callada, reflexionando lo que acabo de decirle hasta que noto que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y decido interrumpir lo que sea que esté pensando porque no quiero que ella esté triste.

-Así que, ese día, en la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle. Tú levantaste la mano como una bala. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros de fuera se callaron.

Y es cierto. Recuerdo que aún con lo que mi padre acababa de decirme dándome vueltas en la cabeza, no había podido despegar mis ojos de encima de la niña de la Veta por más de unos segundos, pues en cuanto lo hacía empezaba a sentirme solo e inseguro.

La maestra de música ni siquiera había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando la mano de Katniss ya se estaba agitando en el aire y una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro cuando ella la señalo y la invitó a pasar al frente.

Como éramos tantos y estábamos sentados en el suelo, la maestra trajo un banquillo de alguna parte y luego ayudó a Katniss a subir y casi de inmediato ella empezó a cantar con una voz clara y dulce.

Ni siquiera había acabado la primera estrofa cuando lo supe: estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de la niña que brillaba como el sol.

-Venga ya- dice ella echándose a reír, dando por sentado que estaba tomándole el pelo. Pero yo no quiero que tome esto a broma.

_-_No, de verdad. Y, justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, igual que tu madre. – que se enamoró de un minero porque al igual que yo, se dio cuenta de que ni todo el pan del mundo sería capaz de competir con la sensación cálida que se había extendido en mi pecho después de escucharla a ella cantar. La veo a los ojos y decido sincerarme- Después, durante los once años siguientes, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo.

_-_Sin mucho éxito.

_-_-Sin mucho éxito.- acepto y me pregunto que habría pasado si algún día hubiese sido valiente y le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, o si al menos hubiese logrado decirle hola.- Así que, en cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte.

Casi parece una broma cruel, pero lo digo en serio, porque de no haber sido así, tal vez nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer a esta chica extraordinaria y de enamorarme un poco más a cada segundo.

Algo parece estallar en el interior de Katniss en ese momento y noto una chispa brillando en sus ojos que, estoy seguro, no estaba ahí hace un segundo. Pero se apaga tan rápido como se encendió y yo me pregunto si me lo habré imaginado.

Ella se queda callada durante uno o dos minutos, hasta que comenta:

_-_Tienes una... memoria asombrosa- y escucho algo de duda en su voz.

-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti- le aseguro y aprovecho el momento para colocar detrás de su oreja un mechón suelto de su cabello y dejo mi mano ahí por un momento más de lo necesario y le sonrío- Eras la única que no se daba cuenta.

_-_Ahora sí.- señala ella y yo siento mi corazón agitarse de nuevo.

-Bueno, aquí no tengo mucha competencia.

La veo vacilar por un momento. Su rostro se aleja casi imperceptiblemente del mio y noto que la he asustado y que está tratando de resistir la necesidad de volver a levantar esos muros que hacen que esté a un millón de kilómetros de mi y siento miedo.

Veo como su boca se entreabre y como su garganta se mueve ligeramente cuando traga saliva. Finalmente ella suspira y me dice:

-No tienes mucha competencia en ninguna parte.

¡Aaaah! La muerte podría venir por mí ahora mismo y moriría como un hombre feliz. No obstante, su declaración no es el único regalo que me da, porque en ese momento ella acorta la distancia que nos separa y se inclina sobre mí para besarme, pero se trata de un beso muy corto, porque afuera suena un estruendo distinto al que producen los rayos. En un parpadeo ella está de rodillas con arco y flecha listos para disparar, pero afuera no se escucha nada más.

Me pongo de pie y me asomo por entre las rocas y es cuando lo veo: el paracaídas plateado que se encuentra atado a una cesta que flota a solo unos metros de la entrada de la cueva.

Mi felicidad no tiene límites y las manos me tiemblan demasiado por la emoción, así que entro empapado a la cueva y le paso la cesta a Katniss para que se ella quien se encargue de abrirlo.

Dentro de la cesta nos aguarda un banquete: panecillos recién hechos, queso de cabra, manzanas y un detalle totalmente inesperado, una sopera grande repleta del estofado de cordero sobre el que Katniss le habló a Cesar Flickerman cuando le preguntó sobre que le había impresionado más del Capitolio.

No pongo ningún tipo de barrera para mis emociones, porque no me importa que Panem entera sepa lo feliz que me siento en este momento, pues estoy vivo, me encuentro al lado de la mujer a la que amo y al menos por un rato no nos asolará el hambre de nuevo. Mi cara debe ser un poema en este momento, pues veo como Katniss me sonríe de vuelta al verme.

-Supongo que Haymitch por fin se ha hartado de vernos morir de hambre- le digo mientras me siento en el suelo tan cerca de ella como es posible.

-Supongo.- responde ella y se encoje de hombros.

-Será mejor que nos tomemos el estofado con calma, ¿recuerdas la primera noche en el tren? La comida pesada me hizo vomitar, y ni siquiera estaba muriéndome de hambre por aquel entonces.- señalo mientras pienso de nuevo en lo horrible que sería que ella tuviera que verme vomitar.

_-_Tienes razón. ¡Podría tragármelo entero de un bocado!- dice con pena, pero no lo hace.

Somos bastante sensatos al respecto. Echamos mano de toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad y cada uno toma un panecillo, partimos una manzana a la mitad y tomamos una ración de estofado del tamaño de un huevo de gallina, que, al menos por el momento, apaciguarán la exigencia de nuestros estómagos.

Dentro de la cesta vienen también platos y cubiertos, así que intentamos ir despacio y comernos el estofado, la parte más pesada de la comida, a cucharaditas mientras tratamos de saborear cada bocado.

Ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo y puedo ver como Katniss mira anhelante su plato limpio.

-Quiero más.

No es la única, pero alguien debe mantener la sensatez.

_-_Yo también. Vamos a hacer una cosa: esperamos una hora y, si no lo echamos, nos servimos más.

_-_De acuerdo.- dice ella mientras hace un puchero- Va a ser una hora muy larga-y ya con el estómago considerablemente más lleno yo considero una posibilidad para aprovechar el tiempo.

-Quizá no tanto. ¿Qué estabas diciendo justo antes de quellegase la comida?-y antes de besarme- Algo sobre no tener... competencia... y que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado...- vale, eso ha sido un agregado mío, pero me gustaría que ella me lo dijera.

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso último- dice mientras un matiz rosado empieza a asomarse en sus mejillas.

-Ah, es verdad- admito- eso era lo que estaba pensando yo. Ven aquí, me estoy helando.- cada instante que paso a su lado me vuelvo un poco más osado, y el miedo y la timidez se alejan cada vez más.

Ella me hace sitio dentro del saco en el cual se ha metido para mantenerse caliente mientras come y ambos nos sentamos con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y de nuevo me maravillo por lo bien que encaja ahí, así que no tengo que pensarlo mucho para rodearla con mis brazos, protector y posesivo al mismo tiempo.

Ella se aclara la garganta y vuelve a ver hacia otro sitio antes de preguntar:

-Entonces, ¿ni siquiera te has fijado en las otras chicas desde que teníamos cinco años?

_-_Me fijaba en casi todas- pero solo por el morboso placer de comprobar que ninguna me hacía sentir ni siquiera una milésima parte de lo que me hacía sentir Katniss- pero tú eras la única que me dejaba huella.

_-_Seguro que a tus padres les encantaba que te gustase una chica de la Veta.- dice con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

En ese punto lleva la razón, al menos en lo que respectaba a mi madre, que no soportaba a ninguno de los habitantes de la Veta. Mi padre por otro lado apreciaba bastante a Katniss y sentía un especial cariño por Primrose pues, según tenía entendido, era idéntica a su madre.

-No mucho, pero no me importaba nada.- le digo mientras entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos- De todos modos, si volvemos, ya no serás una chica de la Veta, serás una chica de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

La Aldea de los Vencedores es una parte reservada de la ciudad con casas construidas por el Capitolio que se encuentran reservadas exclusivamente para aquellos que ganen los Juegos del Hambre. Si ganamos, cada uno recibirá una casa en esa zona. ¡Seremos vecinos! Podré verla a diario aunque ya no haya más escuela, otra de las ventajas de regresar a casa como vencedor.

Katniss asiente y, como recordando algo, se sienta de golpe y grita:

-Entonces… ¡nuestro único vecino será Haymitch!

Intento hacerme a la idea de tener como únicos vecinos a Haymitch a Katniss y lo único que logro hacer es vernos acarreando cestas de picnic de un lado al otro mientras Haymitch revuelve su café con licor.

-Ah, será maravilloso-respondo mientras aprovecho y la estrecho un poco más entre mis brazos- Haymitch, tú y yo. Y muy acogedor: picnics, cumpleaños, largas noches de invierno junto al fuego recordando viejas historias de los Juegos del Hambre...

-¡Te lo dije, me odia!- exclama ella mientras se ríe, tal vez con la misma imagen mental que yo.

Pero no soy capaz de evitar pensar en que Katniss se equivoca y que Haymitch no la odia, porque de ser así no habrá estado desviando todos los regalos de los patrocinadores hacia ella, pero no le digo eso, porque sé que la haré sentir mal, así que en su lugar le respondo:

-Sólo a veces. Cuando está sobrio, no lo he oído decir ni una cosa negativa sobre ti.

-¡Si nunca está sobrio!- dice entre risas y siento todo mi cuerpo agitarse por su proximidad.

-Claro, ¿en qué estaría pensando?- digo mientras le sonrío- Ah, sí, es Cinna el que te quiere, más que nada porque no intentaste huir cuando te prendió fuego. Por otro lado, Haymitch... Bueno, si fuera tú, lo evitaría en todo momento. Te odia.

-Creía que habías dicho que yo era su favorita.

_-_-A mí me odia todavía más.- le digo mientras pienso ligeramente dolido que, de no haber sido porque Katniss apareció para salvarme, Haymitch me habría dejado morir- No creo que la gente, en general, sea lo suyo.

Ella vuelve a reírse y pienso que solo ella es capaz de crear este tipo de música en momentos como este.

Entonces las risas se callan de pronto y Katniss empieza a verme muy seria

-¿Cómo crees que lo hizo?- me pregunta y yo no tengo ni idea de a que es a lo que se refiere.

-¿Quién? ¿El qué?

_-_Haymitch. ¿Cómo crees que ganó los juegos?

Me lo pienso por un segundo antes de darle la respuesta, porque sinceramente ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Haymitch fue coronado como uno de los vencedores que en el Distrito ya no se habla sobre eso. Haymitch es fuerte, lo se por el puñetazo que me dio en el tren, pero tributos como Cato o Tresh sin duda lo son más. No es especialmente guapo como dicen que es Finnick Odair del Distrito 4, de modo que dudo que un montón de patrocinadoras enamoradas le hayan enviado regalos por eso. La gente no es lo suyo así que no lo imagino formando alianzas de ningún tipo, así que solo me queda una respuesta:

-Fue más listo que los demás.

Ella asiente y deja el tema ahí. Pero se mantiene callada y yo supongo que está pensando en Haymitch, así que yo también pienso en él, en como se ha mantenido lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarnos… o al menos a Katniss.

Sin duda para mi fue de ayuda para redondear el enfoque que le di a la entrevista con César Flickerman.

Y quizá no siempre fue un borracho. Intento imaginarme a un Haymitch joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años como Katniss y yo, pero no logro calzarlo con la imagen de ese mentor gruñón. Entonces pienso en lo gruñón que es y me pregunto si habrá sido siempre así. Tal vez al principio era una persona de lo más agradable pero se ha ido curtiendo con el tiempo. Intento ponerme en su lugar e imagino lo que es haber tratado de llevar a veinticuatro años de tributos a la arena, siempre intentándolo y siempre fallando, viendo una y otra vez como un niño y una niña que probablemente ha visto desde que aprendieron a caminar muriendo a manos de otro tributo… a manos del Capitolio. Y pienso de nuevo en lo duro que será para mí si llego a salir de aquí y me toca remplazar a Haymitch como mentor.

Katniss empieza a removerse inquieta a mi lado y de pronto la veo sacar la sopera con el estofado de nuestras provisiones. Tengo tanta hambre que no intento discutir con ella. Justo cuando esta sirviendo dos pequeñas raciones en los platos empieza a sonar el himno y yo me levanto para asomarme por entre las grietas de las rocas sobre nosotras tratando de ver el cielo.

-Esta noche no habrá nada.– señala Katniss demasiado interesada en el estofado- Si hubiera pasado algo, habría sonado un cañonazo.

Pero por segunda vez en esta noche, está equivocada, porque veo la foto de Tresh en el cielo. Y recuerdo lo apenada que se veía Katniss cuando sugerí que lo mejor sería que Cato y Tresh se matasen entre ellos…

-Katniss- digo y mi voz sale en un murmullo bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que compartamos también un panecillo?

-Katniss _–_ repito, pero ella sigue pareciendo más interesada en la comida, así que la miro y espero a que me preste atención.

_-_Voy a partir uno, y guardaré el queso para mañana- insiste ella y en ese momento se voltea a mirarme y debe detectar mi preocupación, porque me contesta- ¿Qué?

-Thresh ha muerto.- le suelto de sopetón porque no se me ocurre una manera de endulzar la muerte de una persona.

-No puede ser.

_-_Habrán disparado el cañón durante los truenos y no lo oímos- le digo mientras le doy otra mirada al cielo solo para confirmar lo que ya se.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, está lloviendo a cántaros, no sé cómo ves algo.- ella me aparta de las rocas y se pone de puntillas para ver entre ellas justo antes de que quiten la proyección del rostro de Tresh y después nada.

Katniss se derrumba junto a las rocas, tratando de asimilar la suerte que ha corrido el chico y veo como las emociones parecen contradecirse en su cabeza: tristeza, alivio, pena, miedo… Y entonces debe recordar que el la dejó ir por Rue… Por la niña que fue la sombra de Katniss dentro y fuera de la arena desde que comenzaron a entrenarnos.

Me inclino a su lado y acaricio su cabeza de la manera menos pasional posible, porque en este momento la veo como la niñita del banco.

-¿Estás bien? _–_ susurro y ella se encoje de hombros y se sujeta los codos con las manos. Veo el debate interno que siente, porque quiere llorar la muerte de Tresh pero no quiere parecer débil ante las cámaras, porque Tresh era nuestro adversario y si el ganaba, nosotros no podíamos hacerlo.

-Es que...- empieza a decir entre dientes mientras intenta controlar el nudo de su garganta- si no hubiésemos ganado nosotros..., quería que lo hiciese Tresh, porque me dejó ir y por Rue.

Peino su cabello con los dedos y recorro su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca del Distrito 12.- intento animarla. Veo los platos ya servidos y coloco uno en sus manos- Come, todavía está caliente.

Ella se lleva una cucharada a su boca, pero tarda mucho en tiempo en tragarla y sé que en este momento cualquier cosa que venga del Capitolio le ha de parecer asquerosa.

-También significa que Cato estará buscándonos.

Cierto, había estado tan al pendiente de Katniss en los últimos dos días que me había olvidado que aún quedaba un profesional dando vueltas ahí fuera, esperando a matarnos. Un profesional que acaba de ganarle a Tresh y que vuelve a estar bien alimentado gracias a las habilidades del chico del 11 como recolector.

-Y que vuelve a tener provisiones- le digo a Katniss.

-Seguro que está herido.

_-_-¿Por qué lo dices?

_-_-Porque Thresh no se habría rendido sin luchar. Es muy fuerte… es decir, era muy fuerte.- se corrige usando el pasado, porque ya no puede ser fuerte nunca más- Y estaban en su territorio.

Eso me parece una buena noticia, pues un Cato herido no debería ser difícil de manejar para ambos.

-Bien. Cuanto más herido esté Cato, mejor. Me pregunto cómo le irá a la Comadreja.

Eso hace que Katniss se enfurruñe y arrugue la nariz como he notado que lo hace cada vez que se siente frustrada.

-Bah, seguro que le va bien- dice entre gruñidos- Es probable que nos cueste menos coger a Cato que a ella.

Intento pensar en la chica del distrito 5, pero probablemente no me pareció lo suficientemente amenazante como para tenerla en cuenta. Mi objetivo era alejar a los profesionales de Katniss, así que no analicé demasiado a los demás tributos.

-Quizá se cacen entre ellos y nosotros podamos irnos a casa- digo, aunque lo más probable es que Cato nos vea más a nosotros como una amenaza antes que a la Comadreja, así que seguro nos buscará primero para cerciorarse de hacerlo en sus términos_- _aunque será mejor que pongamos especial cuidado en las guardias. Me he quedado dormido unas cuantas veces- admito.

-Yo también, pero esta noche no.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y me ofrezco para hacer la primera guardia porque sé que Katniss necesita liberar todo eso que está sintiendo en este momento. Ella se mete en el saco de dormir y yo me quedo fuera, porque sé que ahí dentro a su lado se está demasiado a gusto y podría dormirme y justo ahora, ese es un lujo que no puedo permitirme.

Katniss se sube la capucha de la chaqueta y se arrebuja en el saco dándome la espalda, pero tarda en quedarse dormida.

Esta vez intento resistir la tentación de mirar a Katniss mientras duerme, porque Cato podría aparecer en cualquier momento y ese podría ser nuestro fin. Vigilo durante unas cuatro o cinco horas y el hambre vuelve a atacarme, así que unto el cremoso queso de cabra sobre medio panecillo y lo cubro con delicadas rodajas de manzana.

-No te enfades- le digo cuando la sacudo con suavidad y ella me mira ligeramente acusadora al detectar el fuerte olor del queso en el aire- Es que tenía que comer otra vez. Toma tu mitad.- le digo mientras le paso su ración.

-Oh, bien.-contesta controlando su expresión y dándole un mordisco- Ummmm.

Sonrío y me pregunto como se sentirá preparar algo real para Katniss… Un pastel o un pan hecho especialmente para ella. Comienzo a fantasear con la posibilidad de que tal vez pronto pueda hacerlo… Verla comer algo que yo hice con mis propias manos mientras pensaba en ella. Es decir… si volvemos tendré el dinero necesario para poder hacerlo.

-En la panadería hacemos tarta de queso de cabra y manzana.- le digo mientras me arrodillo a su lado y aparto un mechón rebelde que se ha posado sobre sus ojos.

-Seguro que es cara.- dice ella después de tragar.

-Demasiado para que se la coma mi familia, a no ser que se haya puesto muy rancia.- le digo- Casi todo lo que comemos está rancio, claro- añado mientras me meto en el saco de dormir, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabe. En el Distrito 12 no podemos darnos muchos lujos.

La cercanía de Katniss me relaja tanto que no creo que haya pasado ni un minuto cuando ya estoy roncando. Y creo que pasa aún menos tiempo antes de que empiece a soñar con ella.

En mi sueño, estamos de vuelta en casa y la admiro de lejos, como siempre lo he hecho, pero algo sustancial ha cambiado, porque ya no tengo miedo de acercarme a ella. Por primera vez, me veo hablándole, y más que eso, ahora tengo el valor de tomarla de la mano, y sí, me atrevo a besarla, una y otra vez mientras ella ríe y se le forman diminutas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

Luego el sueño cambia y veo a una versión levemente envejecida de la Katniss que sé que en este momento está haciendo guardia a mi lado. Sus facciones se han vuelto menos afiladas por la buena alimentación que supone ser una vencedora y no tener ya más problemas económicos, pero no es lo único que ha cambiado, y es entonces cuando lo veo.

Sus manos, ambas manos, van de arriba abajo sobre un vientre hinchado que la camisa holgada que trae puesta no llega a disimular del todo. Y en cuanto lo entiendo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque ella lleva a un bebé en su interior… a mi bebé.

Y ya no llego a ver nada más porque la Katniss real, la que monta guardia a mi lado, me despierta en ese momento. Y yo no puedo evitarlo y me acerco a ella para darle un largo beso.

Después, cuando a regañadientes la dejo ir, ella me dice:

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo de caza.

Arrugo ligeramente el entrecejo, porque para mi esto no es perder el tiempo y así se lo digo, pero de cualquier manera me levanto y estiro mis brazos y piernas para devolverles la circulación a mis extremidades.

-Entonces, ¿cazamos con el estómago vacío para estar más alerta?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Nosotros no. Nosotros nos atiborramos para tener más energía.

-Cuenta conmigo- respondo y espero a que sirva ella las porciones, pero me sorprende cuando veo que divide en dos partes iguales lo que nos queda de estofado y llena los platos a rebosar- ¿Todo esto?

-Lo repondremos hoy- me asegura y yo le creo de inmediato y me pongo a comer con ganas.

Katniss deja de lado el tenedor y empieza a recorrer el plato con el dedo tomando las últimas gotas de salsa y se ríe haciéndome recordar como decidió molestar a Effie en el tren, así que decido imitarla.

-¡Eh, Effie, mira esto!- exclamo a viva voz mientras arrojo el tenedor por encima del hombro y me dedico a lamer el plato con la lengua dejando escapar de vez en cuando ruiditos que expresan mi satisfacción. Pero me parece algo cruel reírnos así de Effie, así que soplo un beso en cualquier dirección seguro de que alguna de las cámaras lo captará y con el mismo tono le digo- ¡Te echamos de menos, Effie!

-Para, dice Katniss mientras se inclina hacia mí y me tapa la boca con una de sus pequeñas manos mientras su cuerpo se sacude por las risotadas- Cato podría estar ahí fuera.

-¿Qué más me da?- le digo mientras tomo su mano y tiro de ella obligándola a acercarse a mi para estrecharla en un abrazo.- Te tengo a ti para protegerme.

-Venga- insiste ella luchando para deshacerse de mis brazos, pero de alguna manera consigo besarla antes de liberarla.

El recreo se termina en cuanto guardamos todo y salimos de la cueva. Ya no hay más vacaciones, porque el final de la lluvia significa que volvemos a la pelea y que tenemos que acabar con Cato y la Comadreja si queremos volver a casa.

Pienso en mi sueño… en ambos sueños, y me recorre un deseo feroz de luchar para que ambos se vuelvan realidad.

Afuera hace demasiado calor. Katniss me pasa su cuchillo y yo me siento más tranquilo, pues en la pelea con Cato perdí la lanza y los dos cuchillos que había conseguido en la Cornucopia. Yo acepto el arma y me la meto en el cinturón y noto como Katniss mira aprehensiva las siete flechas que quedan dentro de su carcaj.

-Ya nos estará buscando- señalo- Cato no es de los que se sientan a esperar a que aparezca la presa.- lo se por las noches que pasé con los profesionales al inicio de los juegos.

-Si está herido...- empieza Katniss, pero yo la freno porque no quiero que se confíe.

_-_-Da igual. Si puede moverse, estará de camino.

La lluvia torrencial que ha caído en los últimos días ha hecho que el arroyo se desborde. Nos paramos para recoger agua en las botellas y Katniss insiste en comprobar las trampas que colocó días atrás. Todas se encuentran vacías.

-Si queremos comida, será mejor que regresemos a mi anterior territorio de caza.

-Tú decides, sólo tienes que decirme qué debo hacer.

-Mantente alerta- dice ella tomando el control de la situación- Quédate en las rocas todo lo posible, no tiene sentido dejar un rastro. Y escucha por los dos.

Llegados a este punto, Katniss ha dejado de esperar que su oído izquierdo comience a funcionar de un momento a otro y parece bastante resignada, aunque nada conforme.

A pesar de la comida y la medicina, sigo estando bastante débil y Katniss me echa miraditas de vez en cuando, en un afán más protector que sentimental. Al menos me ha permitido volver a vendarle la cabeza por si acaso la agitación de la caza hace que su herida vuelva a abrirse.

Al avanzar arroyo arriba encontramos el lugar en el que me escondí hasta que Katniss me encontró. La lluvia ha borrado toda señal de que yo haya pasado por aquí y eso parece tranquilizar a Katniss.

Los cantos rodados se convierten en rocas y estos en pequeñas piedrecitas para luego dar paso a las agujas de pino y la tierra suave del bosque. La pierna sigue sin responderme bien y de vez en cuando tengo que arrastrarla un poco y me pone nervioso el hecho de que Katniss se gira constantemente para mirarme pero no llega a decirme nada.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la séptima u octava vez que lo hace.

-Tienes que hacer menos ruido. Olvídate de Cato; estás espantando a todos los conejos en quince kilómetros a la redonda.

Eso hace que me sonroje y vuelva a sentirme como un inútil.

-¿De verdad? Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Intento obligar a mis piernas a cooperar y a caminar con más cuidado, y no debo estarlo haciendo tan mal, pero aun así Katniss se gira una y otra vez viéndose algo molesta.

-¿Puedes quitarte las botas?- dice y casi me parece una broma, pues del suelo sobresalen miles de agujas de pino, ramas y bellotas.

_-_¿Aquí?- le pregunto tratando de ver si me está tomando el pelo o si realmente quiere que lo haga.

Ella toma aire profundamente y cierra los ojos. Y sin necesidad de que diga una palabra, se en lo que está pensando. O mejor dicho, en quien está pensando.

Los celos me golpean de una manera virulenta y tengo que apretar los dientes para no ponerme a gritar ahí mismo. Porque sé que ella piensa en Gale y lo buen cazador que es… ha de ser tan silencioso como una sombra y luego me lo imagino a él viendo la transmisión en casa y riéndose de mi.

-Sí- dice ella en un tono demasiado condescendiente- Yo también me las voy a quitar, así iremos los dos en silencio.- dice como si ella también estuviese haciendo ruido.

Ambos nos quitamos los zapatos y los calcetines y comenzamos a caminar, pero sigo teniendo problemas para evitar quebrar las ramas o pisar las bellotas en el suelo.

Han pasado unas tres horas y no ha aparecido ni una presa que Katniss pueda matar con sus flechas. Y cuando nos detenemos para beber agua sé que ella está pensando la mejor manera de deshacerse de mí sin herir mis sentimientos. Así que le ahorro el esfuerzo y le digo:

-Katniss, tenemos que separarnos. Sé que estoy espantando a los animales.

-Sólo porque tienes la pierna mal- me dice ella, aunque sé que no es eso lo que piensa en realidad.

-Lo sé- digo como si le creyese- pero ¿por qué no sigues tú? Enséñame qué plantas tengo que recoger y así los dos resultaremos útiles.

_-_-No si Cato viene y te mata.- responde ella de inmediato y siento que me subestima, pero luego pone un rostro tan compungido al ver lo que acaba de decir que no hago más que reírme. .

_-_-Puedo manejar a Cato Ya he luchado antes contra él, ¿no?- aunque claro, en esa ocasión tuve que esconderme durante días bajo el barro a la orilla del río mientras me moría por la herida que me había hecho.

Estoy casi seguro de que Katniss dirá algo al respecto, pero en su lugar me dice:

-¿Y si trepas a un árbol y haces de vigía mientras cazo?- y me parece curioso lo mucho que se esfuerza por hacerlo parecer un trabajo de verdad. Pero no cedo.

-¿Y si me enseñas qué puede comerse por aquí y tú te vas a conseguir un poco de carne?- le contesto imitando su tono- Pero no te alejes mucho.- porque ni siquiera se ha movido dos pasos y ya me duele su ausencia- por si necesitas ayuda.

Ella se rinde con un suspiro y empieza a mostrarme cuales raíces puedo desenterrar. También me enseña a silbar, un silbido sencillo de dos notas para que podamos decirnos que estamos a salvo y seguimos vivos. No tardo nada en aprender a imitarla y ella parece satisfecha, así que me deja la mochila y se va a cazar.

Me dedico a desenterrar las raíces que Katniss me ha mostrado mientras silbo de vez en cuando y mi corazón parece aliviarse un poco cada vez que Katniss responde de la misma manera.

En ese momento es cuando veo el arbusto cargado de pequeñas bayas. Empiezo a recogerlas y a colocarlas sobre el cuadrado de plástico de Katniss pero como el arbusto se encuentra cerca del arroyo, tengo que hacer varios viajes para depositar los puñados de bayas junto con el resto de nuestras provisiones.

Han pasado unos veinte minutos cuando me llega el grito angustiado de Katniss y yo de inmediato pienso en Cato y en la Comadreja que siguen ahí fuera y podrían estar haciéndole daño.

-¡Peeta!- el pánico en su voz me asusta y corro desesperado a su encuentro- ¡Peeta- Acorto camino atravesando unos arbustos y la veo con el arco tenso apuntando directamente a mi cara. Ella desvía el tiro en el último segundo y la flecha se clava a unos diez centímetros de mi cabeza en el árbol más cercano. Yo retrocedo de un salto y lanzo a mí alrededor una lluvia de coloridas bayas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me grita con rabia- ¡Se supone que tienes que estar aquí, no corriendo por el bosque!

-Encontré unas bayas arroyo abajo- le contesto sin comprender por qué se encuentra tan molesta.

_-_Silbé. ¿Por qué no respondiste?

-No lo oí, supongo que el agua hace demasiado ruido- digo pensando por primera vez que ha pasado un rato desde que la escuché silbar… y probablemente más desde que yo mismo silbé.

Acorto la distancia que nos separa y coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros que pronto se ven sacudidas por los violentos temblores que recorren su cuerpo. ¿Tan molesta está conmigo?

-¡Creía que Cato te había matado!- me grita, y entonces comprendo que estaba preocupada. Preocupada por mi, porque algo me hubiese pasado.

Tengo que tragar con fuerza para deshacer el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta.

-No, estoy bien.- mi voz resulta terrible, así que dejo de hablar y hago lo único que se me ocurre: la rodeo con los brazos intentando calmarla- ¿Katniss?

_-_-Si dos personas acuerdan una señal, tienen que quedarse dentro de su alcance- insiste ella con un débil empujón mientras se jala el cabello y menea la cabeza- Porque si uno de los dos no responde, es que tiene problemas, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!

-Vale- repite ella- porque eso es lo que le pasó a Rue... ¡y la vi morir!- de pronto me siento terrible por haberle hecho a eso a ella, porque ahora entiendo lo que debió pensar.

Ella me da la espalda, abre la mochila y saca una botella de agua nueva. No parece muy dispuesta que digamos a perdonarme, así que intento no presionarla. Ella dirige su mirada hacia la comida, pero yo no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella.

-¡Y has comido sin mi!- se queja.

-¿Qué? No, yo no he sido.

_-_Oh, entonces supongo que las manzanas se han comido el queso.

_-_No sé qué se ha comido el queso- respondo lentamente, intentando no comenzar a gritarle yo también, por que me duele su acusación- pero no fui yo. He estado en el arroyo, recogiendo bayas. ¿Quieres unas pocas?

Ella parece dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, pero se acerca a las bayas y toma unas pocas entre sus dedos. Y justo entonces me sobresalta el cañonazo. Ella se gira inmediatamente hacia mí con el pánico en el rostro y yo no entiendo por qué parece tan asustada.

Un pájaro emite una nota de advertencia y el aerodeslizador desciende a unos noventa metros de nosotros y podemos ver de refilón el cabello rojizo de la Comadreja.

¡Cato!

No tengo tiempo para pensar en nada que no sea Katniss, así que rápidamente la tomo del brazo y la empujo hacia uno de los altos árboles que nos rodean.

-Trepa, llegará en un segundo. Tendremos más posibilidades luchando desde arriba.- o al menos ella las tendrá.

_-_No, Peeta. La has matado tú, no Cato- ella me detiene y me sorprende la tranquilidad en su rostro cuando lo que dice no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desde el primer día. ¿Cómo iba a matarla?

Ella no dice nada, solo agita las bayas en la palma de su mano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Estamos ya muy muy cerca del final. Ya después de este solo queda un capi mas. Espero que les guste este en particular. :P**

**Hay quienes me han pedido que continue con esta adaptación con En llamas y Sinsajo. Es muy probable que si lo haga si tengo a quienes me lean. :D**

**Un beso y un millón de gracias por los reviews. Me pondré a responderlos individualmente ahora. **

* * *

><p>Apenas si le pongo atención a la explicación que me da Katniss sobre como la Comadreja se dedicaba a robar parte de los suministros de los profesionales antes de que ella hiciera estallar la pirámide. Que ella era capaz de tomar lo necesario para sobrevivir sin que Cato y los demás se diesen por enterados, así que no hay forma de que pensase que era peligroso robar unas bayas que nosotros, no, no nosotros, yo, habíamos estado tomando para nuestro consumo.<p>

Siento como si algo en lo más profundo de mi ser se hubiese roto. Porque he matado a alguien. Porque por mi culpa una familia en el Distrito 5 está llorando la muerte de una chica.

Aunque probablemente esta debe ser la segunda muerte que me apuntan en las estadísticas del Capitolio. Porque también está la chica que rematé cuando estaba con los profesionales. Aunque con esa no me siento particularmente mal porque lo vi más como un acto de piedad que como un asesinato, pues para cuando llegué la sangre ya había empezado a manar por su boca y por sus oídos. Pero esto es diferente.

Siento las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que se deslicen por mis mejillas. No solo porque me siento dolido por como han acabado las cosas para la Comadreja sino porque pienso, no sin cierto alivio, que Katniss pudo haber corrido la misma suerte por mi culpa.

Trago saliva con dificultad y hablo para probar que tal suena mi voz:

-Me pregunto como nos encontró.- aunque probablemente fue mi culpa- Es culpa mía, supongo, si soy tan ruidoso como dices.

Ella se comporta casi ridículamente amable conmigo.

-Y es muy lista, Peeta. Bueno, lo era, hasta que tú la superaste.

Eso me sienta aún peor, porque yo no fui listo, fui un idiota que decidió jugar al explorador en medio de un bosque donde los Vigilantes deben haber puesto más armas que comida para los tributos.

-No fue a propósito- Señalo.- No me parece justo. Es decir, si ella no se hubiese comido primero las bayas nosotros dos estaríamos muertos- y es entonces cuando caigo en cuenta de que no es así, que Katniss supo rápidamente la causa de la muerte de la Comadreja pues reconoció las bayas cuando las vio.- No, claro; tu las reconociste ¿verdad?

Ella asiente y dice:

-Las llamamos jaulas de noche.

Jaulas de noche. Hasta el nombre me parece aterrador y no puedo evitar temblar al pensar lo cerca que pude haber estado de morir por tratar de hacer algo que pensé que a Katniss podía agradarle. ¿Y si hubiese decidido comerme una mientras las recogía? Me estremezco.

-Hasta el nombre suena peligroso. Lo siento, Katniss, creía que eran las mismas que recogiste tú- tal vez si hubiese estado poniendo más atención a lo que ella me daba en lugar de a su rostro, no habría estado a punto de suicidarme por accidente.

-No te disculpes. Esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca de casa ¿no?

Eso me hace sonreír por un segundo, pues sí, la muerte de la Comadreja deja las cosas dos contra uno entre Katniss, Cato y yo… aunque casi lo arruino por estúpido.

-Me desharé del resto- le digo porque ya no soporto ver aquellas pequeñas esferas que guardan la muerte en su interior. Me agacho y tomo el cuadrado de plástico y maniobro con el de modo que todas queden dentro y las tiro en el bosque.

-Espera- exclama ella y empieza a rebuscar entre las cosas hasta que saca un pequeño saquito de cuero y lo llena de bayas- Si engañaron a la Comadreja tal vez engañen a Cato. Si nos está persiguiendo o algo podemos hacer como si se nos cayera la bolsa y, si se las come…

-Estaríamos en el Distrito 12-completo yo aunque sé que no será tan fácil.

-Eso es- responde ella mientras se cuelga el saquito del cinturón y me dedica una sonrisa.

- Ahora sabrá donde estamos.- le digo sin poder evitar sonreírle de vuelta- Si estaba cerca y vio el aerodeslizador, sabrá que la hemos matado y vendrá por nosotros-

Ella ve que tengo razón, pero veo como una mirada fiera y una cruel determinación comienza a instalarse en su rostro y sé que ha decidido que esto tiene que terminar cuanto antes.

Y yo siento miedo, porque por más que desee que mis sueños se hagan realidad, no se como irán a ser las cosas cuando salgamos de la arena.

Ella empieza a apilar ramas y hojas para hacer una hoguera y veo su botín: dos conejos y una ardilla especialmente gorda.

-Vamos a hacer fuego ahora mismo.

-¿Estás lista para enfrentarte a él?- le pregunto, aunque ya se la respuesta.

_-_Estoy lista para comer. Será mejor que cocinemos mientras podamos. Si sabe que estamos aquí, pues lo sabe, pero también sabe que somos dos y seguramente supone que hemos cazado a la Comadreja. Eso significa que estás recuperado, y el fuego le dice que no nos escondemos, que lo invitamos a venir. ¿Tú vendrías?

Analizo lo que está diciendo y tiene sentido. Demasiado sentido.

-Quizá no- digo mientras me inclino y la ayudo a acomodar las ramas y las hojas y le quito los cerillos de la mano para encender la hoguera. En un momento estamos asando los conejos, la ardilla y algunas raíces envueltas en hojas. Nos turnamos para recoger vegetales mientras el otro hace guardia por si Cato llega aparecer, pero tal y como lo pensó Katniss, no lo hace. Ella recoge la mayor parte de la comida y nos deja con una pata de conejo a cada uno para comer en el camino y luego tenemos una discusión sobre el lugar en el que pasaremos la noche.

Ella parece empeñada en meternos más en el bosque y subir a la copa de un árbol, pero yo sigo sin convencerme.

-No soy capaz de trepar como tú, Katniss, sobre todo con mi pierna, y no creo que pudiera quedarme dormido a quince metros del suelo.

-No es seguro quedarse a campo abierto, Peeta.

-¿No podemos volver a la cueva? Está cerca del agua y es fácil defenderla- le digo aunque para mi, el argumento más importante de todos es que podríamos repetir lo de las últimas noches, dormir juntos dentro del saco.

Katniss deja salir un profundo suspiro y me mira con resignación antes de acercarse y darme un largo beso que hace que parte del dolor que siento en mi interior se calme, como si estuviese echando agua fría a una quemadura.

-Claro, vamos a la cueva-dice ella en cuanto se separa de mi mientras me dedica una sonrisa y yo empiezo a preguntarme si la cueva significa para ella lo mismo que significa para mi. Espero que sí…

-Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil- le digo mientras me permito sonreír y dejar ver lo aliviado que me siento de no tener que dormir a quince metros de altura esta noche… En su lugar dormiré calentito con Katniss a mi lado.

Ella saca con cuidado la flecha con que casi me atraviesa del tronco en el que se ha clavado y luego empieza a caminar hacia la cueva.

Antes de volver, echamos un puñado de leña verde al fuego de manera que siga humeando con el objetivo de que Cato piense que seguimos aquí. Cuando llegamos al arroyo, vemos que por fin ha recuperado su caudal normal y Katniss sugiere que caminemos por el agua para combatir el calor sofocante que nos rodea. Últimamente el clima ha estado muy raro, en las noches hace demasiado frío y durante el día el calor te golpea con fuerza de una forma muy antinatural. Supongo que los Vigilantes se han estado dedicando a jugar con el termostato solo para fastidiarnos.

El camino a la cueva es largo, a pesar de que es colina abajo y que ya hemos comido. Katniss mantiene el arco cargado, tanto por el hecho de que Cato podría aparecer de un momento a otro como por si logra ver algún pez nadando en el arroyo, pero no pasa ni una cosa ni la otra.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, ambos estamos exhaustos y el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Llenamos las botellas y subimos la pequeña cuesta hacia nuestra cueva. Nuestra. Saboreo la palabra, pues se siente bien decir que algo es de los dos. De repente, me encuentro fantaseando con la posibilidad de que en un futuro no muy lejano, podría aplicar esa palabra a un refugio muy distinto. Tal vez dentro de poco no necesitemos dos casas en la Aldea de los Vencedores sino una sola.

Katniss prepara una sustanciosa cena con conejo y ardilla, pero hacia la mitad, el sueño empieza a ganarme. He pasado tantos días aquí dentro que la caminata de hoy y el golpe de adrenalina está pasándome la factura. Así que Katniss me ordena que me meta en el saco de dormir y recoge lo que queda de mi cena para más tarde.

Obedezco y cuando me encuentro a medio camino entre la realidad y los sueños, puedo sentir como ella me sube el saco hasta la barbilla para luego darme un beso en la frente. Y mi corazón empieza a repiquetear en mi pecho antes de que el cansancio me gane y yo viaje a la deriva hacia la inconsciencia.

Para cuando ella me despierta el cielo ha dejado de ser negro para empezar a ser gris. Y me siento culpable.

-He dormido toda la noche- me quejo-. No es justo, Katniss, deberías haberme despertado.

-Dormiré ahora- me dice ella mientras se estira para luego meterse en el saco de dormir.- Despiértame si pasa algo interesante.

Me he perdido el himno y la última aparición de la Comadreja en esta edición de los juegos. Internamente le agradezco a Katniss por ello, pues probablemente no habría asumido nada bien el ver su rostro en el cielo y saber que estaba ahí por mi culpa.

Con cuidado muevo a Katniss de manera que su cabeza descanse sobre mis piernas y me dedico a acariciar una y otra vez su rostro mientras clavo la mirada en el exterior de la cueva preguntándome que estará haciendo Cato. ¿Estará curando sus heridas después de haberse enfrentado a Tresh? ¿Tendrá miedo de venir a buscarnos después de enterarse de que hemos matado a la Comadreja? No. Cato podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es un cobarde. Ha de estar planeando la estrategia para venir a liquidarnos.

Me doy permiso para mirar el rostro de Katniss a la luz de la luna y se me escapa el aire de los pulmones. Porque a pesar de todo, la frase dicha por Effie antes de cada Cosecha parece estarse cumpliendo para mi. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa, si no la suerte, pudo haber hecho que esta persona extraordinaria se fijara en mi?

Recuerdo los besos que hemos compartido en los últimos días y siento mi rostro arder. Pero hay uno en particular que me llama la atención y no dejo de darle vueltas en mi cabeza, pues, a pesar de que he sentido muchas cosas cada vez que nuestros labios entran en contacto, ha habido algo diferente en ese en especial, justo antes de que la herida en la frente de Katniss volviese a abrirse y yo no logro entender que ha sido, aunque estoy casi seguro de que la diferencia la hizo ella y no yo.

Me cuestiono que habría pasada si Primrose no hubiese salido elegida en la Cosecha. Katniss no habría tenido que presentarse voluntaria entonces cualquier otra chica del Distrito habría sido mi compañera.

¿Seguiría yo vivo entonces? ¿Me habría aliado con los profesionales? ¿Habría resultado herido por Cato? ¿Habrían cambiado las reglas de los juegos?

Meneo la cabeza y empiezo a pensar que habría sucedido con Katniss entonces. Probablemente habría continuado cazando a hurtadillas mientras los demás veían los juegos. Dentro de unas horas se reuniría con Gale en el bosque antes de la escuela.

Gale.

Solo pensar en él hace que apreté la mandíbula y se me llene la boca de una saliva amarga y asquerosa. ¿Habría llorado Katniss por mí si hubiese muerto?

No, probablemente no lo hubiera hecho, porque no me conocía ni sabía lo que sentía por ella… aunque...

De pronto empiezo a recordar todo lo que sabía Katniss sobre mi en el tren hacia el Capitolio

-¿Y tu qué?- había dicho ella cuando Haymitch había preguntado que qué sabíamos hacer- Te he visto en el mercado. Puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

Había resultado desconcertante saber que, aunque se trataba de algo tan pequeño, ella se había fijado en mí en el mercado. Pero la cosa no había parado ahí:

-Se le da bien la lucha libre- le había dicho ella a nuestro mentor- Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

¡Había estado fijándose en mí!

La idea de una Katniss a la que yo no le era tan indiferente hace que una sonrisa se forme en mis labios y se desvanezca el ácido que pensar en ella con Gale había puesto en mi garganta.

De nuevo pienso en que habría pasado si yo hubiese tenido el valor de hablar con ella alguna vez. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella habría querido hablar conmigo también.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido que yo no le era indiferente.

Vuelvo a agitar la cabeza, pues ya nada de eso importa. Porque el nombre de Prim salió en la Cosecha, porque Katniss se ofreció voluntaria y porque yo nunca me atreví a hablarle hasta que estuvimos en el tren. ¿De que sirve imaginar ahora que las cosas fueron diferentes?

Ya ha empezado a atardecer cuando decido despertar a Katniss para que coma algo.

Cuando despierta, su rostro deja de tener aquella expresión suave para volver a mostrarse molesto con el mundo.

-¿Alguna señal de nuestro amigo?- pregunta cuando abre los ojos.

-No, no se está dejando ver y eso resulta inquietante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda hasta que los Vigilantes nos obliguen a juntarnos?

No mucho en realidad.

-Bueno, la Comadreja murió hace casi un día, así que la audiencia ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer apuestas y aburrirse. Supongo que podría suceder en cualquier momento.

-Sí, tengo la sensación de que será hoy- responde ella mientras se sienta y ve hacia afuera- Me pregunto como lo harán- dice después de un momento y yo no sé que contestarle- Bueno, hasta que lo hagan no tiene sentido desperdiciar un día de caza, aunque deberíamos comer todo lo posible por si nos metemos en problemas.

Asiento y empaqueto nuestro equipo mientras Katniss prepara la comida: lo que queda de conejo, raíces, verduras, panecillos, el último trocito de queso… Solo guarda lo que queda de la ardilla y una manzana. Para cuando terminamos, hemos dejado una pila de huesos de conejo y nuestras manos brillan por la grasa, lo cual me incomoda un poco pues en la panadería solemos lavarnos constantemente las manos antes de amasar, hornear o vender.

Cuando dejamos la cueva, siento como si estuviese leyendo el último capítulo de un libro especialmente amado. Estemos vivos o muertos, esta noche no regresaremos. Katniss se despide de la cueva con una palmadita en las rocas y pasamos por el arroyo para lavarnos antes de ponernos en marcha, sin embargo cuando llegamos… ya no existe arroyo. El lecho está completamente seco, ni siquiera un poco húmedo. Deben haberlo drenado mientras dormíamos.

Katniss mira con aprehensión las botellas, aún llenas. Puede que aún tengamos agua, pero con este clima y siendo dos, no nos durará mucho.

-El lago- le digo- ahí quieren que vayamos.

-Quizá en los estanques tengan agua-dice ella resistiéndose a la idea de que los Vigilantes puedan manejarnos a su antojo.

-Podemos mirar- respondo, aunque sé que será completamente inútil.

Vamos hasta ahí solo para confirmar lo que ya sabemos, donde antes había agua, ahora solo queda un agujero lleno de nada.

-Tienes razón, nos llevan al lago- dice Katniss y sé que la idea de estar a campo abierto la aterra. - ¿Quieres ir directamente o esperar a que nos quedemos sin agua?

-Vámonos ahora que estamos descansados y hemos comido. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Ella asiente y se queda callada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y empiezo a ver la preocupación en su rostro, así que la rodeo con mis brazos intentando tranquilizarla.

-Dos contra uno. Debería estar chupado- le digo mientras escondo el rostro en su pelo.

-La próxima vez que comamos será en el Capitolio- me responde ella sin apartarse.

-Seguro que sí.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un momento más y soy consciente de como mi corazón late acelerado por la cercanía de Katniss, pero eso ya lo se, así que le presto atención a los latidos del corazón de ella y me emociono al ver que el de ella late tan rápido como el mío. No decimos ni una palabra y pasado el momento, nos separamos.

Nos detenemos un momento bajo el árbol en el que los profesionales acorralaron a Katniss. Los restos del nido de rastrevispulas se encuentran entre las raíces del árbol… destrozados por la lluvia y secados por el inclemente sol. En cuanto Katniss lo toca con la punta de su bota se deshace en un montículo de polvo que es arrastrado por el viento.

Katniss mira aquí y allá y su cuerpo se estremece con los recuerdos.

Cuando llegamos a la llanura en la que se encuentra el lago, ya ha caído la noche. Cato no se ve por ninguna parte y la Cornucopia despide destellos dorados por los últimos rayos de la luz del sol.

Katniss decide rodear la Cornucopia para garantizar que esta se encuentra vacía antes de acercarnos al lago, pero seguimos sin ver al chico del Distrito 2. Obedientes, nos acercamos al lago y llenamos las dos botellas y la bota de Rue.

-No nos viene bien luchar contra él a oscuras- dice mientras rebusca en la mochila- Solo tenemos unas gafas

-Quizá esté esperando por eso- le respondo mientras vierto cuidadosamente las gotas de yodo en el agua.- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Volver a la cueva?- le pregunto esperanzado.

Ella niega con la cabeza y dice que debemos darle otra media hora y luego tal vez escondernos.

Al final no nos escondemos sino que nos sentamos junto al lago, a plena vista. Unas cuantas aves vuelan sobre los árboles a la orilla de la llanura. Katniss abre la boca y canta una canción de cuatro notas, sencilla y hermosa, e inmediatamente todas las aves se callan a la espera de que Katniss vuelva a cantar y ella lo hace. Acto seguido uno a uno, los sinsajos empiezan a imitarla hasta que el bosque se llena de música.

Cuando ella baja la mirada, me encuentra observándola, como tantas veces, solo que esta vez no aparto la mirada.

-Igual que tu padre- le señalo con una sonrisa.

-Es la canción de Rue- me responde mientras recorre con un dedo la insignia redonda que lleva prendida en la camisa- Creo que la recuerdan.

Los sinsajos empiezan a cantar más alto y las melodías empiezan a solaparse una con la otra hasta lograr una intrincada armonía y Katniss sonríe para luego cerrar los ojos mientras escucha atentamente la canción.

Es entonces cuando la melodía se rompe por los chillidos de advertencia que emiten los sinsajos y, como si se tratara de una voz de alarma, Katniss y yo nos levantamos de inmediato. Yo empuño el cuchillo mientras Katniss carga el arco y se prepara para disparar.

Cato sale de entre los árboles y corre hacia donde estamos, pero no veo ningún signo de determinación en su rostro. Solo miedo.

Es entonces cuando reparo en el hecho de que no trae armas, solo las manos vacías agitándose mientras corre.

Katniss dispara y su flecha se estrella contra su pecho, pero no llega a atravesarlo. En su lugar, la flecha rebota y cae al suelo.

-¡Tiene alguna clase de armadura!- me grita ella justo cuando Cato está a punto de caer encima de nosotros. No se frena, sino que nos cae encima dándonos un primer plano de su rostro sudoroso y amoratado por la carrera.

No estaba corriendo hacia nosotros. Corría para escapar de algo.

Katniss y yo nos giramos justo a tiempo para ver como la primera de siete criaturas aparece en la llanura de un salto. Y entonces ella empieza a correr detrás de Cato dejándome atrás.

Mutos. Igual que los charlajos y las rastrevíspulas, estas criaturas no son de la naturaleza sino una vil abominación creada en las entrañas del Capitolio. Nunca había visto a este tipo de mutos, han de haber sido diseñados específicamente para estos juegos.

A primera vista, la única comparación con algo que conozca es que se trata de lobos especialmente grandes. No obstante, cuando el primero aterriza de un salto en el llano, tengo que corregirme, porque no me imagino a un lobo aterrizando sobre sus patas traseras para después seguir caminando, algo encorvado hacia nosotros.

El muto se gira hacia sus compañeros y mueve la pata derecha de arriba abajo, llamando a los demás.

Cato ha salido corriendo hacia la Cornucopia mientras que Katniss va en la misma dirección solo tres o cuatro metros por detrás mientras que yo cada vez la veo más lejos y siento como los mutos se acercan más y más a mi. Pero no me molesta porque está salvando su vida, tal y como yo quiero que haga.

Siento como el aire me quema en los pulmones mientras intento desesperadamente arrastrar la pierna herida. Veo como Katniss toca la superficie metálica y entonces se gira rápidamente en mi dirección. Estoy a unos catorce o quince metros de la Cornucopia cuando siento el aliento cálido del muto muy cerca… La flecha emite un silbido suave cuando pasa a unos cinco centímetros de mi mejilla y atraviesa la garganta del muto, pero hay al menos ocho más detrás de mi para ocupar su lugar.

Ella coloca una nueva flecha en su arco y yo empiezo a sentir miedo de que, por intentar protegerme, vaya a resultar herida.

-¡Vete, Katniss, vete!- le grito mientras señalo desesperadamente el cuerno.

Ella asiente y empieza a escalar usando pies y manos, aprovechando las crestas sobre la superficie para sujetarse, pero por su expresión dolorida asumo que, después de un día de sol como el de hoy, la superficie debe estar ardiendo y sus manos se han quemado.

No puedo contener el grito que sale por mi garganta cuando llego al extremo de la Cornucopia, pues me siento acorralado.

-¡Trepa!- me grita ella y yo intento hacerle caso, pero mi pierna se niega a responder y el cuchillo que llevo en mi mano derecha para defenderme hace que sea difícil sujetarme. Siento como me resbalo y oigo el chirrido de las uñas del muto contra la superficie pulida de la Cornucopia.

Katniss dispara otra flecha y escucho como el animal se desploma en el suelo no sin antes herir a algunos de sus compañeros con las garras.

Consigo llegar a los pies de Katniss y ella me toma del brazo y hace un esfuerzo para subirme, pero no me dedica ni dos segundos, porque rápidamente se gira hacia Cato que está tirado en el suelo sacudiéndose.

Lo escucho gruñir algo y a pesar de que el aire parece salirle con dificultad, me hago a una idea de que es lo que le preocupa.

-¿Qué?- le grita Katniss.

-Ha preguntado que si pueden trepar, le digo yo mientras me sujeto las costillas tratando de que el aire entre y salga de mis pulmones. A nuestros pies, los mutos vuelven a agruparse. Se unen, se levantan sobre sus patas traseras y se quedan erguidos como si fueran personas.

Es la primera vez que los veo de verdad y me sorprendo al notar lo diferentes que son unos de otros.

El pelaje es grueso, pero varía en color y textura. Algunos tienen pelo suave y liso, y otros lo tienen enroscado formando apretados rizos. Negro, café, rojizo y rubio.

Siento como Katniss se estremece a mi lado mientras los mutos estudian la Cornucopia. Huelen, arañan, chupan y gruñen una y otra vez. Y luego empiezan a alejarse de la base del cuerno, dejando un espacio en medio en donde se sitúa uno de los mutos grandes, con sedoso cabello rubio. El retrocede aún más, toma impulso y pega carrerilla antes de impulsarse con sus patas traseras para dar un gran salto que lo deja a unos tres metros de nosotros. Nos voltea a ver y contrae sus labios rosados para mostrarnos sus afilados dientes.

Es entonces cuando Katniss grita y se tapa el rostro con las manos asustándome. El muto ha comenzado a resbalarse, incapaz de sostenerse sobre la lisa superficie del cuerno, pero saca las uñas y empieza a arañar el metal produciendo un sonido similar al de pasar las uñas por una pizarra.

Katniss le dispara al cuello y el muto se retuerce por un par de segundos antes de caer al suelo con gran estrépito. A mi lado, siento a mi compañera temblar.

-¿Katniss?- le digo mientras la tomo del brazo.

-¡Es ella!- me grita mientras yo giro la cabeza tratando de ver hacia todas partes para ver de quien me habla. Pero no veo a nadie.

¿Quién?

Ella agita la cabeza mientras recorre con la mirada a la manada de mutos.

-¿Qué pasa Katniss?- le digo mientras la tomo de los hombros y la sacudo un poco intentando atraer su atención.

-Son ellos, todos ellos. Loso- empiezo a ver con atención y se me cae el alma a los pies cuando entiendo lo que quiere decir. Ahí está el cabello rojizo de la comadreja y los ojos castaños de Clove, copiados en el muto.- Rue, la Comadreja y… todos los demás tributos- me dice mientras su pequeño cuerpo se sacude.

-¿Qué les han hecho?- le pregunto horrorizado- ¿Crees... crees que son sus ojos de verdad?- imagino a los doctores del Capitolio extrayendo los veintiún pares de ojos de las cuencas de los tributos muertos para insertárselos a los mutos y siento ganas de vomitar.

Antes de que pueda asimilarlo, los mutos inician una nueva avanzadilla. Se separan en dos grupos y se colocan a ambos lados de la Cornucopia y usan sus fuertes patas para lanzarse sobre nosotros.

Apenas si tengo tiempo de tirar de Katniss antes de que un juego de dientes se cierre en torno a su mano, pero eso le da a otro de los mutos la oportunidad de cerrar sus fuertes mandíbulas en torno a una de mis pantorrillas.

El dolor es desgarrador y soy consciente del punto exacto en que cada colmillo desgarra mi carne, como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para oponerme al peso del cuerpo del muto y la de mi propio cuerpo cayendo hacia el suelo e intento soltar a Katniss, pero ella se aferra a mi brazo evitando que caiga, pero es incapaz de izarme de nuevo.

Ella emplea toda su fuerza en mantenernos en el extremo curvo del cuerno mientras los mutos empiezan arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor.

¡No! ¡Katniss no! Me reúso a que ella muera aquí y ahora.

-¡Mátalo, Peeta, mátalo!- me grita ella y yo vuelvo a ser consciente del cuchillo en mi otra mano. Pensando únicamente en ella y en que no permitiré que muera, agito el brazo con todas mis fuerzas y escucho el sonido asqueroso de la piel rasgándose mientras la mano se me llena de la sangre del muto. La mandíbula del muto alrededor de mi pierna se afloja y Katniss tira con fuerza de mi brazo hasta que conseguimos arrastrarnos de nuevo hasta la parte alta de la Cornucopia donde un Cato un poco más recuperado, pero aún no listo para enfrentarnos, trata de respirar con normalidad.

Tomo valor para ver la herida de mi pierna, pero no es suficiente porque creo que me desmayo cuando veo la carne hecha jirones y el hueso expuesto.

Katniss carga de nuevo y le dispara a un muto enorme que no puede ser sino Tresh. Pero antes de que vuelva a poner la flecha en la ranura siento como me derriban y empiezo a verlo todo a cámara lenta.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y siento como si tuviese el cuello rodeado por cadenas, pero no son más que los brazos de Cato cerrando mis vías respiratorias. En cuanto caigo en cuenta de ello hago lo que puedo por intentar quitármelo de encima.

La sangre se me acumula en la cabeza y empiezo a ver borroso. Aruño sus brazos sin mucho afán y la presión hace que la sangre empiece a manar con mayor fuerza de la nueva herida en mi pierna y yo no sé que hacer, porque si no es la falta de aire, será la pérdida de sangre lo que me matará.

Katniss se gira y apunta a la cabeza de Cato con su penúltima flecha.

Puntos de colores empiezan a surgir frente a mis ojos y sé que mi cerebro se está quedando sin oxígeno.

-Dispárame y él se cae conmigo- le dice Cato a Katniss, aunque el sonido me desconcierta, porque a pesar de que siento su aliento cerca de la oreja, lo escucho como si estuviese a varios metros de distancia.

Katniss duda, porque sabe que si le dispara a Cato ambos rodaremos por el extremo de la Cornucopia y los mutos caerán sobre nosotros.

Ambos se quedan quietos mientras yo lucho por hacer pasar oxígeno a través de mi garganta.

Katniss no dice ni una palabra, su arco está tan tenso que temo que la cuerda vaya a reventarse y Cato deja de reírse a carcajadas, pero siento como se tensa esbozando una sonrisa triunfal. La tiene. Katniss no lo matará si sabe que la misma flecha acabará con los dos.

Soy muy consciente de la posición de cada uno de los brazos de Cato.

Estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire cuando mi cerebro, desesperado por aire, logra conectar dos ideas y es cuando descubro la salida.

Con lo que me queda de fuerza levanto los dedos, ya no para luchar sino para dibujar una equis sobre el dorso de la mano derecha de Cato y rezo por que Katniss lo pille antes que él.

Lo hace. Una milésima de segundo antes de que Cato haga la fuerza necesaria para romperme el cuello, escucho el silbido de la flecha de Katniss volando hacia nosotros.

El sonido de su piel siendo desgarrada por la punta de la flecha de Katniss es lo que me da la fuerza necesaria para saltar sobre él empujándolo hacia el suelo, hacia los mutos.

En medio de la caída me doy cuenta de que no podré luchar contra la gravedad y que ambos moriremos de todas formas. Pero está bien, porque en cuanto suene el doble cañonazo sacarán a Katniss de aquí, la coronarán como vencedora y todo habrá valido la pena.

Estoy preparado para un impacto que nunca llega, porque Katniss ha logrado sujetarme y solo Cato ha caído al llano.

Escuchamos el golpe y el siseo que produce el aire cuando sale de su cuerpo por el impacto, y es entonces cuando los mutos se abalanzan sobre él. Pero yo solo soy consciente de la forma en que Katniss me abraza.

Permanecemos así por lo que parecen horas a la espera de un cañón que no llega.

No… claro que no. Porque aquí está el gran final de esta edición de los juegos. Estoy seguro de que en el Capitolio todos deben estar pegados a la pantalla, mientras Cato se levanta y se enfrenta a los mutos. Pero yo solo soy capaz de pensar en que Cato debe tener una madre, o hermanos, o hermanas… o alguien esperando por él en el distrito 2 y en este momento, él o ella está siendo testigo de los gritos, aullidos y gemidos que ambos, mutos y humanos, están emitiendo.

No entiendo como es que ha logrado sobrevivir, pero entonces recuerdo como la flecha de Katniss rebotó contra él. La armadura… la armadura lo está protegiendo desde los tobillos hasta el cuello.

Me desplomo y de no ser por Katniss, resbalaría sobre la superficie metálica.

Bajo nosotros, se escucha el choque de metal contra metal. Cato aún tenía algún arma escondida. Un cuchillo, una espada, la punta de la lanza… algo.

La falta de aire y la sangre que he perdido me deja mareado, pero escucho como la pelea empieza a moverse alrededor de la Cornucopia. Katniss se tensa a mi lado, a la espera de que Cato consiga hacer lo último que le queda para salvarse: subir de nuevo.

Pero su fuerza y habilidades no son suficientes, porque al cabo de una hora o algo así, Cato cae y escuchamos como los mutos lo arrastran hacia el interior del cuerno dorado.

Esperamos el cañonazo, pero sigue sin llegar.

Empieza el himno y Katniss y yo levantamos la mirada, esperando que nuestros oídos hayan pasado por alto el cañonazo que señala el fin de la vida del profesional, pero el cielo sigue siendo tan azul como siempre. Nos recostamos sobre el metal de la Cornucopia, que se ha tornado helado, y a través de él nos llegan los débiles gemidos de Cato.

Los juegos no han terminado, porque los mutos no sienten misericordia y no han sacado a Cato de su sufrimiento. Aún no hemos ganado.

Katniss se gira hacia mi y toma nota de como mi pierna sangra y sangra mientras los dedos de las manos y los pies se me van poniendo fríos. Ella busca a nuestro alrededor hasta que, aterrada, cae en cuenta de que dejamos la mochila con todos nuestros suministros junto al lago antes de huir de la manada de mutos y retuerce sus manos vacías.

De repente se arranca la chaqueta con un movimiento brusco para luego quitarse la camiseta que lleva dentro. Se vuelve a poner la chaqueta y sus dientes castañetean por el frío.

Ella me obliga a tumbarme antes de tocar mi herida y su ánimo decae notablemente cuando ve la gravedad de mis heridas. Ella arranca una de las mangas de la camisa y la enrolla dos veces por debajo de mi rodilla y ata un medio nudo y luego, como despidiéndose de un querido amigo, toma su última fecha y la introduce en el nudo mientras lo aprieta con fuerza.

El torniquete cumple su cometido y corta la circulación de la sangre hacia mi pierna. Puedo ver el miedo que siente y como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pues podría estar condenando mi pierna para salvar el resto de mi existencia. Venda la herida con lo que queda de su camisa y se tumba junto a mí apoyando su mejilla sobre mi pecho.

-No te duermas- me suplica, y en eso caigo en cuenta de lo mucho que me apetece dormirme ahora.

Agito la cabeza intentando despejarme.

-¿Tienes frío?- le pregunto mientras bajo la cremallera de mi chaqueta. Ella no duda y se mete en su interior, y yo siento que no habría un lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar en este momento, pues a pesar de que siento el beso frío de la muerte, al menos moriré junto a la persona a la que más amo en el mundo… y ella vivirá.

La temperatura continúa descendiendo y Katniss se pega más y más a mí, intentando darme calor con su cuerpo. La siento temblar.

-Puede que Cato acabe ganando- susurra muy cerca de mi oído.

-No digas eso- le respondo mientras le subo la capucha para protegerla tanto como sea posible del frío, pero la voz me sale irregular debido a los temblores que sacuden mi cuerpo.

El frío y la impotencia de ver como Katniss se congela a mi lado ya es de por sí demasiado, pero lo más terrible de la noche es escuchar como Cato gime, suplica y al final llora mientras los mutos se divierten mordisquéandolo, aruñándolo e hiriéndolo, pero no matándolo.

-¿Por qué no lo matan y ya esta? – alcanzo a decir con rabia.

-Ya sabes por qué- dice Katniss mientras se retuerce y se pega más a mi cuerpo.

Y lo sé. Todos los espectadores deben estar pegados a su pantalla ahora mismo. Para los Vigilantes, esto debe ser un acierto. La audiencia de estos juegos ha de ser exorbitante.

Se me cierran los ojos… estoy tan cansado… tan adolorido…

-¡Peetaaa!

El grito de Katniss me devuelve a la realidad por unos momentos. Acaricio su cabeza e intento concentrarme en eso, pero el sueño vuelve a ganarme.

-¡Peetaaaaa! ¡PEEETAAAA!

Me esfuerzo, porque el miedo en su voz resulta demasiado doloroso, sobre todo si sé que está en mis manos evitarlo.

No lo haré, no te dejaré… no te dejaré.

Pero es tan tentador… Porque sé que si me desmayo… que si me muero… todo este dolor y sufrimiento va a desaparecer… Aunque solo será el mío. No el de Katniss.

Vuelvo a acariciar su cabello, su rostro, sus labios… y ella me lo permite. Me aferro con todo a la vida, solo por poder disfrutar de esto por un día más, una hora más, un minuto más, un segundo más… Pero duele. De haber sido cualquier otra persona y no Katniss quien estuviera en mis brazos, seguramente ya me habría rendido, pero es ella.

Katniss, Katniss… Katniss… ¡Katniss!

La luna sobre nosotros se mueve, y yo me convenzo de que el tiempo está avanzando, que no todo se ha congelado en este instante y que solo debo sobrevivir a Cato. En cuanto suene el cañonazo seremos vencedores.

Sobre mi pecho, Katniss se ha quedado muy quieta. Continúo acariciando su cuerpo hasta que veo los primeros rayos del sol.

-Mira… es el sol- le digo con un hilo de voz.

Katniss se separa de mí y es como si el sufrimiento se multiplicara por mil. Pero no digo nada, porque estoy demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Ella pega la oreja al cuerno y yo escucho atentamente tratando de distinguir los sonidos.

A través del metal, escuchamos la débil voz de Cato.

-Creo que está cerca. ¿Puedes dispararle?

Ella se levanta y se lleva la mano a la espalda, hacia su carcaj vacío.

-Mi última flecha está en tu torniquete- me dice con tristeza.

-Pues aprovéchala bien- le digo intentando sonreírle.

Ella suelta la flecha y vuelve a atar el torniquete con fuerza, pero la pierna me late dolorosamente en el proceso.

Veo como Katniss se frota las manos para recuperar la circulación y luego se acerca al borde.

La sujeto de la cintura para asegurarme de que no vaya a caer por el borde y ella busca a Cato con la mirada hasta que consigue distinguir la masa sanguinolenta de lo que antes era un rostro hermoso. Estoy casi seguro de que él mueve los labios en un _por favor_ antes de que Katniss dispare con una flecha que vuela directo hacia su objetivo.

Con delicadeza, tiro de Katniss y le susurro:

-¿Le has dado?

El cañonazo responde por ella.

-Entonces hemos ganado- le digo ya sin emoción, porque me siento morir en este momento. Si el aerodeslizador no baja ahora, un segundo cañonazo sonará pronto.

-Bien por nosotros- dice ella sin dejar traslucir ni una nota de alegría por la victoria.

Un agujero se abre en la llanura y los mutos que siguen con vida saltan en el desapareciendo en su interior. Como un perro llamado por su amo. Cuando ha entrado el último, el agujero se cierra, pero no pasa nada más.

El aerodeslizador no baja por Cato, las trompetas de la victoria no suenan… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Eh!- le grito al aire- ¿Qué está pasando?- nadie me responde.- Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos, le digo mientras intento recordar el procedimiento final de los juegos.

_-_Vale, ¿crees que puedes llegar hasta el lago?- me pregunta ella.

En este momento, no creo nada, pero me niego a morir sin intentarlo un poco más.

-Creo que será mejor que lo intente.

Bajamos lentamente y caemos al suelo. Me estremezco por el dolor que recorre mi columna vertebral cuando mi cuerpo impacta contra el suelo, pero he de ser valiente, por Katniss.

Ella se levanta y dobla y agita los brazos antes de ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Llegamos al lago y ella recoge agua fría y me la da cuidadosamente. Cuando se ha asegurado de que he bebido, entonces empieza a beber también.

Un sinsajo empieza a silbar y aparece el deslizador para llevarse a Cato.

Empiezo a pensar que podré salvarme, pero no pasa nada más.

-¿A qué están esperando?- pienso en voz alta.

-No lo se.

Katniss me mira con aprehensión y se levanta buscando algo. Al cabo de unos segundos vuelve con la flecha que rebotó en la armadura de Cato. Se acerca a mí con el objetivo de poner esta flecha donde estaba la otra, pero antes de que lo haga, la voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el estadio:

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.- y yo se que hay algo mal cuando nos llama finalistas y no ganadores- La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado-¡no! ¡no!- Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

Un segundo de estática y se acabó.

Frente a mí, Katniss me mira confundida hasta que logra entender lo que ha pasado: nunca tuvieron realmente la intención de dejarnos vivir a ambos. Se limitaron a usarnos para atrapar a la audiencia. Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12. Que divertido ha debido ser para ellos.

La tragedia terminará cuando uno muera a manos del otro.

-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente- digo en voz baja mientras me pongo de pie y camino hacia ella. Tal vez pueda besarla antes de morir. Después de todo ya no falta mucho para eso. Mientras avanzo, saco el cuchillo del cinturón para tirarlo a un lado y es en ese momento cuando carga el arco con la flecha que acaba de recoger y me apunta al corazón.

No puedo evitar ver la ironía en todo esto, porque Katniss ya me ha flechado en todas las formas posibles, así que ¿importa realmente que sea su flecha y no las heridas que ya tengo las que acaben con mi vida?

Arrojo el cuchillo hacia el lago y ella inmediatamente suelta sus armas y da un paso atrás con la cara completamente roja.

-No- le digo, y la determinación en mi voz me agrada- hazlo

Me acerco cojeando y tomo el arco y la flecha y los vuelvo a poner en sus manos.

-No puedo- me dice ella- no lo voy a hacer.

-Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato- aunque sé que eso no sucederá. Los Vigilantes quieren ver a Katniss matándome. No le quitarán eso a la audiencia.

-Pues dispárame- me responde furiosa mientras me devuelve las armas con un empujón- ¡Disparame! ¡Vete a casa y vive con ello!

-Sabes que no puedo- le digo, porque llevo once años amándote, porque no hay nada en este mundo que me permita matarte. No puedo matarla… pero puedo acelerar el proceso que ya de por si está matándome a mí. Arrojo las armas a un lado y me inclino para quitar la venda que evita que muera ahora mismo- Vale, de todos modos seré el primer en morir.

Ella se arrodilla frente a mí rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡No puedes suicidarte!- grita mientras intenta desesperadamente recolocar la venda.

- Katniss, es lo que quiero.

-¡No vas a dejarme sola!- me grita mientras su rostro se congestiona y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y entiendo lo que dice, porque si muero aquí, ella nunca podrá salir, su mente volverá una y otra vez a este lugar, a este momento. Pero soy demasiado egoísta, y sé que ella podrá llevarlo mucho mejor que yo.

-Escucha, le digo mientras la tomo de los brazos y la obligo a ponerse de pie- Inclino el rostro y apoyo mi frente en la suya, disfrutando de el último momento que compartiré con Katniss- Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí.

Entonces le digo lo mucho que la quiero e intento retratar como sería para mí un mundo en el que ella no esté… Simplemente algo inconcebible porque, sin Katniss aquí, yo no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo. Sé que si ella muere, yo haré lo necesario para poder seguirla cuanto antes. Pero ella se ha quedado con la mirada perdida y sé que no me está escuchando.

Como quien despierta de un sueño, ella se lleva las manos al saquito que cuelga de su cinturón y lo desengancha y recuerdo exactamente lo que se esconde en su interior.

La sujeto de la muñeca.

-No, no te dejaré.

-Confía en mí- me dice mientras se pone de puntillas y roza su nariz con la mía.

La aparto para verla a los ojos, intentando memorizar el color y forma exactos que tienen ahora. He entendido lo que quiere hacer. Si no tienen dos vencedores, no tendrán ninguno. Y a pesar de que se lo triste que será el mundo sin Katniss, me siento afortunado porque yo no tendré que vivir en él.

La suelto y ella abre el saquito y me echa unas cuantas bayas en las mano para luego tomar unas pasa sí misma.

_-_¿A la de tres?- pregunta y no hay miedo en su voz.

La beso por última vez y nos ponemos de pie, espalda contra espalda. En una mano tengo las bayas y en la otra, la mano de Katniss.

-A la de tres. – le respondo.- Enséñalas, quiero que todos lo vean.- le digo, pues quiero que los ciudadanos del Capitolio tengan muy claro que este año no tendrán a su campeón.

Abro los dedos y las bayas, casi negras, relucen al sol. Siento como la mano de Katniss aprieta la mía y sé que ha llegado el momento. Este es el adiós.

Aprieto su mano y ella empieza a contar:

-Uno- y recuerdo a la niña parada sobre el taburete- Dos- y veo a Katniss con las mejillas hundidas por el hambre- Tres- y antes de llevarme las bayas a la boca puedo revivir aquel beso, tan diferente…

Las bayas acaban de entrar en nuestras bocas cuando las trompetas suenan y escuchamos la voz frenética de Claudius Templesmit gritando sobre nosotros:

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis bellas! Aquí vengo con el último capítulo. **

**Pero no me siento triste, porque me han convencido y seguiré con "En llamas". Como les comenté a algunas mediante las respuestas a sus reviews, lo que me tiene frenada es que no tengo ni idea de como puedo llamar a este nuevo fic, de modo que se me ocurrió que ustedes podrían ayudarme. Así que ¿qué les parece si hago un concurso para el título?**

**La trama es igual a la del original. La Gira de la Victoria y el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, solo que será narrado exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Esto es lo que les ofrezco: ustedes me sugieren un título, puede ser mediante un review o un PM, y yo selecciono el que más me guste y registro así la historia en fanfiction donde la estaré subiendo en cuanto tenga el título y el primer capítulo. **

**A cambio, escribiré un Oneshot para quien me de la idea ganadora. Solo necesito que quien gane me diga la idea que quiere que desarrolle o la pareja y así, yo le doy una historia de 2 500 palabras a cambio. **

**Lo único que si les pido es que no me comprometan a hacer un Katniss x Gale… eso me enferma por completo, el personaje de Gale nunca me ha gustado y la cosa no hizo sino empeorar conforme avanzaba la saga. **

**Así que les dejo la inquietud. **

**Un beso y aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Escupo las bayas y veo como Katniss se limpia la lengua con el borde de su camisa. Tiro de ella hacia el agua del lago donde nos enjuagamos hasta asegurarnos de que ni una ínfima parte de las jaulas de noche ha podido ingresar a nuestro sistema. Una vez terminamos nos vemos a los ojos y sin decir una palabra, nos rodeamos mutuamente con los brazos en un abrazo sin fuerza.<p>

-¿No te has tragado ninguna?- me pregunta ella, aunque su voz ha quedado ahogada por lo cerca que se encuentra su boca de mi pecho.

Yo sacudo la cabeza.

-¿Y tu?

_-_Supongo que no, porque sigo viva.- dice ella aún apretada contra mi cuerpo.

Estoy a punto de responderle cuando el rugido de la multitud del Capitolio nos sorprende a través de los altavoces.

Un sinsajo emite un chillido en alguna parte y, sin más, el aerodeslizador aparece ante nosotros y deja caer dos escaleras.

Estoy tan débil y tan cansado que pienso que no hay forma de que pueda recorrer la distancia, de unos sesenta centímetros que me separa de la escalera. Katniss retira uno de sus brazos, pero me mantiene sujeto alrededor de la cintura mientras pasa uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y permite que me recargue en ella.

Es gracias a eso que logro poner un pie en el primer escalón y antes de que la corriente eléctrica nos paralice, solo soy consciente de como su brazo continua alrededor de mi cuerpo. A pesar del dolor y lo cerca que siento la muerte aún, eso me anima un poco.

Estoy bastante seguro de que de no ser por el agarre de Katniss y por el hecho de que la corriente no nos soltará hasta que lleguemos al interior del aerodeslizador, ya me habría desplomado.

Soy vagamente consciente de como la sangre sigue manando de la herida en mi pierna y a cada segundo que pasa me siento más inestable… más cerca de morir.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, bajo la guardia, porque Katniss se encuentra a salvo. Lo último que logro ver antes de desmayarme es su rostro alarmado antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

Viajo a la deriva en un mundo de sueños de colores. Estoy vivo y Katniss está conmigo, acurrucada sobre mi pecho en un mundo irrealmente hermoso. Los árboles están llenos de fruta entre sus hojas verdes, el prado está cubierto de arbustos en flor y el césped sobre el que yacemos tiene un color tan bonito que te da ganas de llorar. Aunque claro, el mundo es más hermoso cuando ella está cerca. Y a pesar de lo increíble que es todo lo que me rodea, yo solo tengo ojos para la chica que tengo entre mis brazos.

¡Es tan hermosa!

De pronto, como absorbidos por una aspiradora, los colores empiezan a desaparecer, el cielo, que hasta ese momento había sido de un límpido color celeste, se llena de nubes grises y mis brazos se cierran en el vacío, porque ya Katniss no está.

-¡Katniss!- intento gritar, pero descubro desesperado que no logro encontrar mi voz. Me llevo las manos a la garganta y vuelvo a intentarlo, pero nada, ni un solo sonido sale por mi boca.

A mi alrededor todo se vuelve más y más oscuro, hasta que me encuentro solo en la oscuridad. Me giro en todas las direcciones posibles, desesperado por encontrar a Katniss, pero es inútil, porque no logro ver nada. Llevo mi mano derecha ante mis ojos y tengo que ahogar un gemido, porque ni siquiera logro ver eso.

Estoy ciego, completamente ciego. Llevo mis manos a mis oídos y chasqueo los dedos y de nuevo entro en pánico al notar que no escucho nada… nada de nada. Mis ojos, mis oídos… Trato de echar a correr solo para darme cuenta de que mis piernas tampoco funcionan.

Mi respiración se acelera y luego simplemente se detiene igual que lo hace mi corazón y me dejo ir en medio de una bruma sin sonido ni color…

El primer electrochoque me toma por sorpresa. Como si hubiesen hecho estallar uno de esos fuegos artificiales del Capitolio muy cerca de mis oídos, pero de nuevo no logro escuchar nada.

El segundo hace que luces de colores estallen frente a mis ojos para después volver a quedar tan ciego como antes.

Hay un tercero, un cuarto y un quinto. Pero todos tienen el mismo resultado. Estoy casi seguro de que esto que me sucede es la muerte. Ni más ni menos. Moriré aquí, probablemente tendido en una camilla mientras los doctores del Capitolio se esfuerzan en hacer que mi corazón vuelva a latir a punta de golpes y choques eléctricos.

Ese pensamiento me recuerda el lugar exacto en el que estoy y también con quién estoy… Me recuerda el motivo por el que estoy luchando y decido poner de mi parte. Por ella, por Katniss.

Me llevo las manos al pecho y le digo a mi corazón que coopere. Le recuerdo que ese alguien por el que ha latido los últimos diez años ha de estar a solo unos pasos, viendo todo… viendo como me muero. Y por increíble que parezca, vuelve a agitarse en mi interior, débilmente, pero lo hace.

Decir que es difícil mantenerme así, es quedarse corto, porque mi fuerza de voluntad no logra suplir toda la sangre que perdí, así que mi corazón hace el esfuerzo, pero no tiene material para trabajar. Yo sigo repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez el nombre de Katniss.

Katnis… Katniss, Katniss… Y eso parece darme fuerza para luchar.

El tiempo pasa, o al menos así me lo parece a mí.

Los electrochoques vuelven cada vez que mi corazón parece rendirse y a punta de golpes y fuerza de voluntad, los médicos y yo logramos que se mantenga en movimiento. La oscuridad desaparece poco a poco, igual que el silencio. Pero no recupero la consciencia del todo.

Paso varios días en la inconsciencia hasta que empiezo a escuchar, aún de una manera algo distorsionada, el pitido de las máquinas conectadas a mi cuerpo. Es un progreso pobre, pero al menos me permite darme cuenta de que no estoy muerto, de que he ganado la batalla contra muerte.

Poco a poco, empiezo a ser consciente de mi cuerpo. Del líquido frío que pasa a través de mis venas a través de mi brazo izquierdo. Del cosquilleo suave de mi cabello contra mi frente al ser agitado por la brisa producida por algún ventilador. Puedo mover los dedos de las manos, pero aún debo estar perdido en otro mundo, porque por algún motivo no logro encontrar los de ambos pies.

Finalmente, logro abrir los ojos, solo por un instante, porque la brillante luz blanca sobre mi cabeza hace que los cierre de inmediato para luego volver a probar, esta vez poco a poco.

El techo es blanco, igual que la luz. Giro mi cuello para encontrar una almohada blanca, sábanas blancas, sillas blancas a mí alrededor... Todo es demasiado blanco.

Pegado a mi brazo derecho, que se ve muy muy delgado, se encuentra conectado un delicado tubo transparente a través del cual pasa un líquido incoloro. En mi pecho veo un montón de pequeños discos de plástico flexible que se unen a un montón de cables finos y que van a parar a una máquina con una pantalla que se ilumina con líneas verdes que van en zigzags rítmicos.

No tengo experiencia en hospitales, pero esa es la única palabra que se me ocurre para el lugar en el que estoy. Intento sentarme, pero antes de conseguirlo una de las máquinas se activa con un pitido y el líquido que entra a mi cuerpo a través de mi cuerpo comienza a dispensarse en cantidades más generosas.

Cuando el sueño me golpea, entiendo de que se trata. Morflina.

Lo mismo se repite por uno, dos, tres… cinco días.

Despierto, tomo nota de lo que me rodea, pero cuando intento erguirme la droga entra en cantidades mayores a mi cuerpo y me devuelve flotando a la inconsciencia. Puedo notar sutiles cambios cada vez que despierto. Ya no solo logro mover los dedos, sino que también puedo apretar las manos en puños. Mis brazos se ven cada vez menos delgados. Mi pecho sube y baja con mayor regularidad y la cantidad de máquinas a mi alrededor empieza disminuir poco a poco.

Así, un día despierto, reviso lo que me rodea y descubro que ya no hay máquinas. Tomo aire y me siento sobre la suave cama y espero a que la morflina me envíe de nuevo al mundo de los sueños, pero no pasa nada. Entonces miro mi brazo y veo que la manguerilla también ha desaparecido.

Un movimiento capta mi atención y giro rápidamente el cuello para ver a Haymitch mirándome desde una de las sillas blancas de mi habitación y noto, por su postura y por la claridad de su mirada, que se encuentra sobrio.

-Por fin decides volver al mundo de los vivos, ¿eh chico?

Pienso en saludarlo o en hacer alguna broma, pero en su lugar digo:

-¿Katniss?- mi voz sale ronca y rasposa. Me aclaro la garganta y lo intento de nuevo- ¿Katniss está…?

-La chica está bien. La han mantenido fuera de combate igual que a ti mientras su cuerpo se recupera. No quieran los dioses que los del Capitolio vean algo no tan bonito en su vida. –dice dramáticamente mientras siento como todo mi cuerpo se relaja al saber que ella está a salvo.

Todo ha valido la pena. Logré cumplir mi promesa. Logré sacarla con vida de la arena y, por algún milagro maravilloso, logré salir yo también.

De pronto, se apodera de mí la necesidad de verla. De tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más. Muevo las sábanas blancas con un fluido movimiento y estoy listo para correr en su búsqueda cuando me paralizo al entender por qué no había logrado encontrar los dedos de mis pies hasta el momento.

Trago saliva. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir de nuevo, pensando que tal vez se trate de un efecto secundario de la morflina. Pero no es así.

Alzo los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada gris de Haymitch. Espero a que me diga que estoy equivocado o que esto solo es temporal. Espero a que me mienta. Pero no lo hace. Solo me mira con comprensión y algo de tristeza y me da palmaditas en el muslo, la única parte de mi pierna que se pudo salvar.

La prótesis está hecha de plástico y metal y se encuentra recubierta de una sustancia blanda con una textura parecida pero no igual a la que tiene la piel.

-¡Oh!- es todo lo que consigo decir.

-Lo sé, chico. Pero míralo por el lado positivo. Al menos los dos lograron regresar… o al menos la mayor parte de ustedes.

…

No consigo caminar con normalidad con la pierna artificial, a pesar de que me empeño en empezar a practicar con ella cuanto antes.

Por mi habitación pasan Portia, Cinna, Effie y mi equipo de preparación en pleno. Pero no Katniss.

Cuando pregunto por ella todo el mundo me dice que se encuentra bien, recuperándose rápidamente y ganando peso para las cámaras, pero nadie menciona el motivo por el cual no ha venido a visitarme y diez años de temor e inseguridades hacen mella en mí y me convenzo que se ha enterado de lo de mi pierna y que no soporta la idea de estar con quien ya no es más un hombre completo.

He estudiado mi cuerpo más a fondo para darme cuenta de que, fuera de la pierna que he perdido, el resto luce perfecto.

Perfecto de verdad. Las cicatrices de viejas quemaduras han desaparecido, mis uñas están limpias y cortas, mi cabello brilla, está bien recortado y cae en suaves rizos sobre mi frente. Mis facciones son menos angulosas y por un instante mientras me veo al espejo pienso que luzco bien… Nunca he sido una persona superficial, pero justo ahora, necesito toda la ayuda posible. Tal vez viéndome así a Katniss no le importe…

Por fin, llega el día de volver a la luz pública. Cuando salgo de la ducha encuentro un traje igual al que llevábamos todos los tributos en el estadio. Es exactamente igual al que me dieron el día del lanzamiento.

-Knock, knock- dice una voz femenina mientras abre la puerta y cuando me giro veo a Portia y a mi equipo de preparación en la puerta.

Le sonrío antes de que ella se acerque dando largas zancadas para darme un abrazo.

-¿Listo para el espectáculo?- me pregunta ella mientras me peina con los dedos.

Asiento, no muy convencido y Portia me sonríe.

-¡Hey! ¿Está todo bien?

Como no le contesto ella se gira hacia el equipo y les indica que salgan con un gesto.

Luego me ayuda a llegar hasta la cama, porque aún no logro controlar bien esta pierna.

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta? Estás muy desanimado.

Yo niego con la cabeza, pero no me atrevo a verla a los ojos porque tengo miedo de echarme a llorar si lo hago.

-Vamos- me dice ella mientras empuja suavemente mi barbilla hacia arriba usando la punta de sus dedos- puedes confiar en mi. Lo sabes.

Y decido abrirme, pero cuando intento hablarle la voz se me quiebra y no consigo decir nada.

Ella toca un botón y aparece un vaso de agua que yo bebo con avidez.

-Yo… Katniss. Katniss no ha venido a verme- consigo decirle cuando termino el agua.

Para mi sorpresa, ella me sonríe.

-¡Ah! Eso…- me dice y yo temo que me diga que Katniss no quiere saber más de mi. Que se ha ido, que no quiere verme, pero Portia se encoje de hombros y me vuelve a ver con una sonrisa- simplemente dieron órdenes de que ustedes dos no podían verse hasta que llegara el momento de hacerlo frente a las cámaras. Ya sabes, ustedes dos se han vuelto bastante famosos por aquí. No es como si ella hubiese estado evitándote. De hecho creo que se ha peleado con todo el mundo por eso, apenas despertó ha preguntado por ti ¿sabes?

Eso es todo lo que necesito para recuperar el ánimo. Noto como se me estira la piel de las mejillas y descubro que estoy sonriendo.

-Ese es mi chico- me dice Portia mientras me da palmaditas en la mejilla- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué ella se había hartado de ti?- se echa a reir- Ahora ¿qué tal algo de comida de verdad?

Después de lo que acaba de decirme, me siento más ligero, así que le sonrío mientras la acompaño a través de diferentes puertas, lentamente, pues mi pierna no funciona bien aún, hasta que llegamos a un salón comedor donde efectivamente si tienen comida real para mi.

La comida de los últimos días ha sido comida para un enfermo. Caldos de verdura y compotas de manzana. Pan nadando en cremas y cosas así. Lo que se encuentra sobre la mesa es muy diferente. Un rosbif con guarniciones acompañado por panes de todos los distritos y un líquido azul en los vasos que me calienta el estómago en cuanto lo bebo.

Después de comer, Portia me acompaña a la habitación del hospital donde mi equipo de preparación me espera para arreglarme.

Escucho como se dicen unos a otros lo bien que ha quedado el trabajo de pulido que me han hecho. Ellos seleccionan los ajustes de la ducha y cuando salgo, me hacen quedarme desnudo y ponerme frente al espejo para vestirme.

Me sorprende ver como puedo contar con facilidad mis costillas, pero supongo que estuve mucho peor cuando recién me sacaron de la arena. Los tres parlotean entre ellos como urracas mencionando momentos de los juegos.

Curiosamente, sus comentarios parecen alejarse de la barbarie para terminar hablando una y otra vez de los momentos que compartí con Katniss en nuestra cueva.

Katniss. Una sonrisa tonta se forma en mi rostro cuando pienso que si no ha venido a verme, no ha sido porque no quiera sino porque no se lo han permitido.

Cuando el equipo de preparación termina de maquillarme y peinarme, Portia aparece con mi traje y los despide a ellos.

Este traje es muy diferente a los que hasta el momento ha diseñado Portia para mí. Nada de impresionantes capas en llamas. Esta vez es un sencillo pantalón negro con una camisa de vestir de color amarillo. No obstante, cuando me muevo la tela tiene una curiosa luminiscencia, como si se tratase de la suave luz de una vela.

Las botas negras son robustas y fuertes y noto, con alegría que el ajuste tanto a mi pierna real como a la artificial, es tan perfecto que ya casi no cojeo al caminar. Aun así, cuando me volteo, le agradezco a Portia por el bastón plateado que tiene en sus manos para ayudarme a caminar.

Portia me hace pararme sobre una placa metálica que me subirá hasta el escenario en unos momentos. Como esta vez hay dos tributos en lugar de uno, han tenido que variar un poco el protocolo normal de premiación. No obstante, nada de eso me importa en este momento, porque siento como el corazón me martillea dentro de mi pecho al pensar que tan solo en unos minutos volveré a ver a Katniss.

El himno resulta atronador. Después escucho la voz de Caesar Flickerman saludando a la audiencia y la multitud rompe en aplausos cuando presenta a los dos equipos de preparación, el mío y el de Katniss. Imagino a los tres dando brinquitos por el escenarios, incapaces de disimular lo emocionados que se sienten de estar ahí.

Después presentan a Effie. A Effie que tanto tiempo lleva esperando a que la transfieran a un distrito que se adapte más a sus intereses. Supongo que en este momento debe estar rezumando autocomplacencia por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Portia y Cinna reciben grandes vítores cuando llega su turno de subir al escenario, vítores bien merecidos pues han hecho un trabajo excelente con nosotros.

Cuando Haymitch aparece la gente da pisotones en el suelo durante unos cinco minutos. Y no es para menos. Después de años y años de no poder devolver a ningún tributo a casa, ahora va y logra devolver no a uno sino a dos tributos.

Aprieto los dientes y cuento hasta tres, es entonces cuando la plataforma se eleva y siento una decena de reflectores encima de mi rostro.

El rugido de la multitud es tan increíble que la placa metálica a mis pies vibra de una forma que se me antoja peligrosa. Pero todas mis preocupaciones se disipan cuando, por fin, logro ver a Katniss a tan solo unos metros de mí.

Decir que se ve hermosa es tener grandes limitaciones de lenguaje, aunque no logro que mi cerebro piense en una palabra que le venga mejor.

Trae puesto un delicado vestido amarillo, de la misma tela que mi camisa, unas sandalias bajas a juego y el cabello suelto y ondulado sobre su espalda con una delicada cinta por todo adorno.

Nada de maquillaje dramático. Simplemente un poco para redondear las facciones afiladas que le quedaron por la mala alimentación.

Para mi es la representación más pura de la perfección. Una sonrisa auténtica se forma en lo más profundo de mi ser y yo no hago nada por evitar que salga, porque aquí y ahora soy completamente dichoso. En cuanto le sonrío, ella corre hacia mí y me echa los brazos al cuello dando un pequeño salto que está a punto de desestabilizarme, pero logro mantenernos a ambos en pie.

Es en eso cuando ella nota mi bastón, pero yo no le permito distraerse por eso. Nos enderezamos y la estrecho con fuerza entre mis brazos mientras ella hace lo mismo conmigo. Y yo pienso en lo tonto que he sido al pensar que Katniss, mi Katniss, sería capaz de cambiar conmigo por algo tan nimio como lo de mi pierna.

A nuestro alrededor, la audiencia del Capitolio parece estarse volviendo loca, pero ellos no existen para mi, no ahora.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos con delicadeza, como si pudiese romperse de repente y soy demasiado débil, porque no puedo evitar besarla de inmediato, una y otra vez por lo que a mi me parecen solo unos instantes, pero más pronto de lo que hubiera querido aparece Caesar Flickerman y me da un golpecito en el hombro, señalándome que ha llegado la hora de continuar con el espectáculo.

Ni siquiera me digno a mirarlo, lo aparto de la manera más educada que soy capaz y a nuestro alrededor el público vuelve a perder la cabeza. Beso a Katniss dos, tres, cinco veces más hasta que Haymitch interviene dándonos un empujón cariñoso hacia el sillón de los vencedores.

En una edición normal de los juegos sería un solo sillón, muy recargado en el cual el vencedor se sentaría a observar la película con los mejores momentos de los juegos. No obstante, como se trata de algo especial, en esta ocasión tenemos un sillón de terciopelo rojo ligeramente alargado. El sillón resulta algo estrecho, así que Katniss se sienta muy cerca de mí, no obstante antes de que Caesar empiece a hablar, parece cambiar de idea: se quita las sandalias, sube los pies en el sofá y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

De nuevo me siento abrumado por lo bien que ella encaja ahí. Como si fuese el lugar que le perteneciese de toda la vida. No tengo ni siquiera que pensarlo para rodearla con el brazo y acercarla más a mí. Es algo tan natural...

De pronto comprendo que no ha sido mi pierna la parte de mi que he estado extrañando en los últimos días. Se trataba de Katniss. Sentir su respiración ligeramente acelerada, supongo que por la emoción, resulta reconfortante.

Caesar hace algunos chistes antes de pasar al espectáculo. La proyección dura tres horas exactas y es de visión obligatoria en todo el país.

Cuando reducen la intensidad de las luces y el sello del Capitolio aparece en la pantalla, Katniss se tensa junto a mi y yo no necesito preguntar para saber que es lo que le pasa: igual que yo, no quiere tener que revivir todo lo que pasó en la arena. No esta preparada para ver de nuevo las muertes. Con mi mano libre entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos para darle valor y me pregunto como rayos han logrado sobrevivir los otros tributos a esto ellos solos. Es decir, de no ser por esta persona extraordinaria que justo ahora está en mis brazos, no se si sería capaz de soportarlo yo mismo.

Sin duda hay que reconocer la labor que realizan las personas que editan estas cosas. Ha de ser difícil resumir varias semanas de grabación en solo tres horas, por lo que resulta fundamental definir cual es exactamente la historia que se quiere contar.

Por primera vez en la historia de los juegos, se trata de una historia de amor. Nuestra historia.

Para mí, es la prueba irrefutable de que todo esto ha sido real y no me importa para nada que en un principio Katniss resulte tan distante, porque todo ello desaparece cuando Claudius anuncia el cambio en las reglas y ella, que se encuentra subida en un árbol, grita mi nombre a la noche.

A partir de ahí la cinta abandona, aunque sea un poco, el matiz macabro que ha tenido, el cual va de la mano con la banda sonora que lo acompaña. El baño de sangre y las primeras muertes quedan minimizadas por la intensidad de lo que se vive en la cueva una vez que Katniss me encuentra y me salva.

Katniss aprieta mi mano muy fuerte cuando presentan la muerte de la pequeña Rue y yo le devuelvo el apretón para darle valor. Poco después viene la escena, solo desde el punto de vista de Katniss, de cuando Claudius anuncia el cambio en las reglas. Me permito disfrutar los siguientes minutos.

Las curaciones, los mimos y los besos.

Sobre todo los besos.

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago cuando contemplo la escena del banquete y a pesar de que la siento segura entre mis brazos, no puedo evitar abrazarla con más fuerza cuando veo lo cerca que estuvo Clove de matarla. Luego ella vuelve a mi y yo veo, desde afuera, la escena del beso que me sigue atormentando. Ese beso único y diferente. Pero sigo sin entender en que está la diferencia.

Luego veo a los mutos y la muerte de Cato y siento retortijones en el estómago, pero me recompongo justo antes de que llegue el momento de las bayas.

Entre susurros, el público pide silencio. Y yo veo la cruda escena desde una nueva perspectiva.

Me emociono cuando veo que la cinta no termina cuando nos anuncian como vencedores, sino con una última escena de Katniss golpeando con el puño una puerta de cristal, supongo que del aerodeslizador, mientras grita mi nombre y el equipo de médicos al fondo, intenta devolverme a la vida.

La pantalla se va a negro y vuelve a sonar el himno. Nos ponemos de pie cuando aparece el Presidente Snow seguido de una niñita que sostiene en precario equilibrio un cojín con la corona encima.

La multitud empieza a susurrar, pues solo hay una corona. No es hasta que el Presidente Snow la toma y la gira, que esta se divida en dos. Él me sonríe mientras coloca la primera mitad sobre mi frente. Luego se voltea hacia Katniss y se acerca mucho a su rostro mientras coloca la segunda corona sobre su cabeza. ¿Me lo habré imaginado o hay algo extraño en su mirada?

No le doy importancia y sonrío y aplaudo como todos.

Después de eso hay muchas reverencias y vítores. Y empiezo a sentirme realmente cansado de tanto saludar al público. Por fin, después de lo que parece una eternidad, Caesar Flickerman se despide de los espectadores, no sin antes recordarles que vuelvan mañana para las últimas entrevistas… aunque no es como si alguien fuese a olvidarlo. Además, la entrevista con el vencedor también es de visión obligatoria en los distritos.

Nos llevan a Katniss y a mi a la mansión del presidente para el Banquete de Victoria, aunque lo que menos hacemos es comer, pues se ha formado una gran cola de funcionarios del Capitolio y de algunos de los patrocinadores más generosos que se pelean para poder tomarse una foto con nosotros.

Es un desfile de caras sonrientes que no parece tener final y lo único que me sostiene es la mano de Katniss, firmemente cerrada en torno a la mía. Los rostros se ven cada vez más borrachos conforme va avanzando la noche. Y veo a Haymitch dar vueltas por ahí mientras toma una y otra cosa, siempre con una copa firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha.

No recuerdo ni un solo momento de la noche en que la mano de Katniss soltara la mía y eso me reconforta.

Para cuando volvemos a la duodécima planta del Centro de Entrenamiento, ya el sol ha empezado a asomar por el horizonte y me siento feliz al saber que por fin podré estar a solas con Katniss. No había tenido la oportunidad desde que salimos de la arena y empiezo a echar en falta eso.

No obstante, en cuanto llegamos, Haymitch me envía a ver a Portia para escoger algo apropiado para la entrevista. La mirada que me dedica no deja espacio para quejas, pero me siento un poco mejor cuando veo que Katniss está fulminándolo con la mirada. Le doy un corto beso y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Cuando llego a mi cuarto, me doy cuenta de que Haymitch me ha tomado el pelo, pues colgando en un gancho en mi habitación ya se encuentra mi atuendo completo, zapatos incluidos. Cuando intento volver por donde he venido para buscar a Katniss, me encuentro con que la puerta de mi habitación se encuentra cerrada y tengo que reprimir una maldición, pues me fastidia el hecho de que Haymitch esté reservando todos mis momentos con Katniss para la audiencia.

Me tiendo en la cama e intento dormirme, pero es inútil. Pasado un rato escucho como alguien intenta girar el pomo de la puerta desde afuera, sin éxito, igual que yo. Después de un par de intentos más, mi visitante se rinde antes de que yo consiga levantarme de la cama.

Intento volver a abrir la puerta, pero sigue tan cerrada como hace un rato.

No es hasta unas horas más tarde cuando Effie aparece afuera de mi puerta, toca tres veces y la abre con facilidad para avisarme que ya empieza otro día «¡muy, muy, muy importante!».

Tengo diez minutos para comerme un cuenco de cereales y algo de estofado antes de que suba el equipo de preparación. Unos minutos más tarde aparece Portia para vestirme con el traje rojo y blanco que dejó listo desde hace horas.

Ella me acompaña hacia abajo, a través de un pasillo, hasta llegar al salón. En esta ocasión, la transmisión será en vivo pero sin audiencia. Han colocado el mismo sillón de ayer en un rincón y lo han rodeado de jarrones llenos de rosas rojas y rosas. Solo nos rodean unas cuantas cámaras.

Cuando entro, Caesar y Katniss ya están ahí. Él se levanta y me da un apretón de manos, pero yo solo tengo ojos para Katniss. En cuanto me suelta, la tomo suavemente del brazo y me la llevo a un lado. No le doy tiempo de decir nada, sólo la abrazo y hundo mi rostro en su cabello.

-Apenas he podido verte. Haymitch parece decidido a mantenernos separados.- le digo mientras inhalo con fuerza, y su aroma parece calmarme.

_-_Sí, últimamente está muy responsable.- me dice ella.

_-_Bueno, sólo queda esto antes de irnos a casa. Después no podrá vigilarnos todo el rato. – le digo con una sonrisa y siento como ella se estremece entre mis brazos, pero no tengo la oportunidad de pensar mucho en ello, pues veo a Caesar haciéndonos señas para que comencemos.

Nos sentamos de manera algo formal en el sillón, pero Caesar dice:

-Oh, adelante, acurrúcate a su lado si quieres. Queda muy dulce.- y creo que él se acaba de convertir en mi nuevo mejor amigo, porque inmediatamente Katniss sube los pies al asiento y yo la rodeo con un brazo mientras ella se acurruca a mi lado.

Empieza un cuenta atrás y, sin ningún otro preámbulo, salimos en directo en todo el país.

Caesar Flickerman sin duda es bueno en lo que hace. Se dedica a bromear, lanzar pullas y reírse en los momentos correctos. Ya nosotros dos habíamos montado una dinámica desde la noche de la primera entrevista, así que no tengo problema en retomarlo. A mi lado, Katniss se mantiene callada. A menos de que Caesar le pregunte algo a ella directamente se limita a sonreír. Las ocasiones en que se dirige a ella, Katniss responde educadamente, pero dirige la conversación hacia mi en cuanto puede.

No obstante, hacia el final de la entrevista Caesar empieza a hacerle preguntas que requieren respuestas más completas por su parte.

_-_Bueno, Peeta- dice él- por vuestros días en la cueva ya sabemos que para ti fue amor a primera vista desde los... ¿cinco años? -pregunta.

_-_Desde el momento en que la vi.- le contesto sin poder evitar la sonrisa que me baila en los labios.

_-_Pero, Katniss, menuda experiencia para ti.- continúa él- Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de él. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?- la aparto ligeramente de mi, porque estoy muy interesado en saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Oh, es una pregunta difícil...- dice Katniss mientras deja escapar una risa nerviosa y entrecortada y se mira las manos y luego los zapatos, en realidad, mira hacia cualquier parte menos a mi.

Finalmente, Caesar decide ayudarla:

-Bueno, yo sé cuándo me di cuenta: la noche que gritaste su nombre desde aquel árbol _-_-dice él y yo recuerdo con emoción la escena en la película de los juegos que vimos anoche.

_-_Sí, supongo que sí. Es decir, hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en mis emociones, la verdad, porque era muy confuso, y sentir algo por él sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pero, entonces, en el árbol, todo cambió.

Me siento tan emocionado que de pronto tengo miedo de ir a sufrir un cardiaco, porque mi corazón está latiendo a un ritmo muy poco natural.

-¿Por qué crees que fue?- le pregunta Caesar.

_-_Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de conservarlo.

¿Estaré soñando? ¿Ella realmente ha dicho eso?

Caesar saca un pañuelo y se toma un momento, porque está conmovido y yo aprovecho para apoyar mi frente en su sien para susurrar en su oído.

-Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño- responde ella cuando se gira hacia mí. Cuando la beso, la gente en el cuarto: camarógrafos, sonidistas, directores… todos sueltan un suspiro.

Caesar aprovecha el comentario de Katniss para sacar a colación todo el daño que sufrimos. Las quemaduras, las picaduras de rastrevíspula, las heridas inflingidas por Cato y Clove… Y es cuando menciona a los mutos y me pregunta que como me va con mi pierna nueva.

Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo cuando Katniss se inclina sobre mí y sube la pernera de mi pantalón.

-¿Pierna nueva?- dice con un hilo de voz y todo mi cuerpo se prepara para sufrir su rechazo mientras ella estudia el dispositivo de plástico y metal que ha remplazado mi carne. -¡Oh no!- ¿Acaso no lo sabía aún?

Haciendo eco de mis pensamientos, Caesar le pregunta mientras me mira acusadoramente:

-¿No te lo había dicho nadie?

Ella sacude la cabeza

_-_No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo- respondo yo encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de sonar despreocupado mientras analizo su rostro… Veo dolor y también otra cosa que no logro comprender.

-La culpa es mía, por usar aquel torniquete.- entonces lo entiendo: culpa. ¿Es posible que Katniss sea tan tonta como para pensar algo así? Es decir, ella salvó mi vida con ese torniquete.

-Sí, por tu culpa sigo vivo- le aseguro mientras planto un beso en su coronilla, tanteando el terreno.

-Tiene razón _-_asegura Caesar_-_ Seguro que se habría desangrado sin el torniquete.

Veo como los ojos de Katniss se llenan de lágrimas y ella voltea a ver a las cámaras, algo alarmada, así que antes de echarse a llorar oculta su rostro en mi camisa y empiezo a sentir el montón de gotitas cálidas en mi pecho.

Ella llora… por mí…

Tardo un par de minutos en convencerla de que salga y deje de llorar. Susurro palabras de consuelo a su oído, sintiéndome algo tonto por tener que convencerla de que no la culpo en lo absoluto, y antes bien le estoy eternamente agradecido, pues es gracias a ella que estoy vivo. Pero ella agita una y otra vez la cabeza, pegándose más y más a mi cuerpo y yo solo puedo pensar en que acabo de descubrir otra faceta de Katniss… Mi Katniss.

Cuando al fin ella levanta la cabeza, Caesar se dedica a hacerme preguntas a mí mientras ella se recupera. Y la deja en paz hasta que surge el tema de las bayas.

_-_Katniss, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

Me parece curioso que dirija esa pregunta exclusivamente a ella, pues fuimos ambos los que lo hicimos, pero supongo que se debe a que fue su idea y yo me limité a seguirla.

Ella hace una larga pausa antes de responder, pero solo articula una frase.

-No lo sé, es que... no podía soportar la idea de... vivir sin él.

Creo que si la pregunta hubiese estado dirigida a mi yo habría respondido exactamente eso. Pero es curioso oírlo de la boca de Katniss. Siento algo cálido extendiéndose desde mi pecho hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Y cuando Caesar me pregunta que si quiero añadir algo, no puedo sino negar con la cabeza, demasiado emocionado como para poder darle una respuesta mejor que:

_-_No, creo que eso vale para los dos.

Caesar se despide y entonces todo se termina. La gente se ríe, llora, se abraza y luego Haymitch se acerca a nosotros. Me he perdido la mayor parte de la conversación, porque solo escucho que Katniss le susura un "¿Vale?" a lo que el responde con un "Perfecto".

Nos envía a nuestros respectivos cuartos para empacar, así que tengo que despedirme de nuevo de Katniss, al menos por un rato.

Luego nos llevan por las calles en un coche oficial con ventanillas tintadas hasta el tren que nos espera en la estación.

Apenas si nos dan tiempo de despedirnos de Cinna y de Portia, aunque dentro de unos meses volveremos a verlos cuando hagamos la Gira de la Victoria por todos los distritos.

El tren empieza a moverse y la oscuridad nos rodea cuando entramos en el túnel. Es entonces cuando Katniss deja salir un largo suspiro que yo interpreto como de alivio por el hecho de que, al menos por unos meses, ya no nos seguirán cámaras a todas partes.

Effie viene con nosotros para escoltarnos de vuelta al distrito 12, igual que Haymitch, que al igual que nosotros está volviendo a casa.

Nos comemos una enorme cena y luego vemos en la televisión la repetición de la entrevista. Y conforme más nos alejamos del Capitolio, más lejos siento a Katniss de mí. Ella se excusa para quitarse el vestido y vuelve un rato más tarde con el rostro desmaquillado, el cabello trenzado y un sencillo conjunto de camisa y pantalón.

Cuando la rodeo con el brazo, la siento removerse algo incómoda y yo lo atribuyo a toda la tensión acumulada.

El tren hace una pausa para cargar combustible y nos dan permiso para salir a tomar aire fresco. Tomo a Katniss de la mano para caminar por el andén y espero a que diga algo, cualquier cosa, para rellenar el extraño silencio que nos rodea. No lo hace.

Me detengo en el camino para recoger un ramo de flores silvestres que crece a la orilla del andén. Son rosas y blancas, y por algún motivo, pienso que el excesivo entusiasmo que demuestra cuando se las doy, no es real, así que antes de que empecemos a caminar de nuevo, tiro de su mano y le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.- responde ella automáticamente y entonces sé que me oculta algo y siento miedo, pero lo dejo estar. Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás la cola del tren y Katniss no dice nada más. Estoy a punto de preguntarle de nuevo cuando Haymitch nos sorprende por detrás y se inclina hacia nosotros para decirnos en una voz muy baja:

-Gran trabajo, chicos. Seguid así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien.

Lo sabe. Haymitch sabe que es lo que está pasando con Katniss… y yo no.

Busco desesperadamente su mirada pero ella hace hasta lo imposible para no verme. Haymitch se da vuelta y empieza a caminar de regreso al tren.

-¿De que habla?- le exijo saber a Katniss.

_-_Del Capitolio. No les gustó nuestro truco de las bayas- me suelta de inmediato, pero su respuesta no tiene ningún sentido.

_-_¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

_-_Parecía demasiado rebelde, así que Haymitch ha estado ayudándome estos días para que no lo empeorase.

¿A ella? ¿Sólo a ella? ¿Por qué?

_-_¿Ayudándote? Pero a mí no.- le digo confundido.

_-_Él sabía que eras lo bastante listo para hacerlo bien.

_-_No sabía que hubiese que hacer bien algo. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de estos últimos días- y se me cae el alma a los pies cuando pienso que también todo lo demás- y, supongo... lo del estadio... no era más que una estrategia que habíais diseñado?

Dime que no, por favor, dime que estoy equivocado, que no estoy haciendo sino conjeturas tontas.

-No. Es decir, ni siquiera podía hablar con él en el estadio, ¿no?- balbucea ella no muy segura.

-Pero sabías lo que quería que hicieses, ¿verdad? – ella se muerde el labio- ¿Katniss?- siento que el corazón se me está llenado de un montón de pequeñas grietas. Le suelto la mano y ella se tambalea y estoy seguro de que si lo digo, si digo lo que estoy pensando y resulta ser cierto, mi corazón quedará roto de manera irremediable. Aun así, me obligo a decirlo, porque necesito saberlo -Fue todo por los juegos. Una actuación.

_-_No todo- responde ella mientras sujeta con el ramo de flores que acabo de darle con tanta fuerza que veo como un líquido verdoso correr entre sus dedos.

_-_Entonces, ¿cuánto? No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es qué quedará cuando lleguemos a casa. 83475137

¿Nada? Las grietas en mi corazón parecen engrosarse y expandirse, entretejiendo una malla que terminará por destruirme.

_-_No lo sé. Cuanto más nos acercamos al Distrito 12, más desconcertada me siento –responde ella.

Espero a que siga hablando. A que me de una explicación. A que me diga que me está mintiendo, que bromea, que sí me quiere… Por favor, por favor…

No lo hace. Y entonces las grietas empiezan a convertirse en agujeros.

-Bueno,- le digo y puedo sentir el dolor que hay en mi voz- pues házmelo saber cuando lo sepas. – y soy incapaz de seguir ahí, a su lado, porque sé que por más fuerte que he sido en los últimos días estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, y no quiero que me vea así.

Empiezo a caminar hacia el tren y ella no me sigue.

Logro llegar a mi cuarto de alguna manera. Me recuesto y me entierro bajo un mar de mantas y almohadas. Deseando que el aire deje de entrar a mis pulmones, que mi corazón se detenga, que mi vida se apague.

¿Por esto? Empiezo a pensar. ¿Por esto fue que luché tanto? ¿Por esto fue que llegué hasta las puertas de la muerte y volví?

No vuelvo a salir en todo el día. Tampoco lo hago al día siguiente. De hecho no aparezco hasta que reconozco, gracias a lo que veo por la ventana, que ya hemos llegado al Distrito 12.

Cuando salgo y veo a Katniss, no logro decir nada, así que la saludo con una cabezada sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción y veo que ella abre la boca, como si fuese a decirme algo y espero. Pero no dice nada. Nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, hasta que entramos a la mugrosa estacioncita.

La ventanilla nos muestra la multitud de cámaras que nos está esperando. Que espera a los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Y yo siento deseos de gritar que solo uno de los dos es realmente trágico, porque ella solo ha estado fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Entonces entiendo que ellos no lo saben y no pueden saberlo. Así que le ofrezco mi mano a Katniss y veo como ella vacila antes de tocarme.

Me aclaro la garganta y le digo sin ninguna emoción:

-¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia?- porque ya no siento rabia, ni dolor, ni tristeza… solo una grandísima nada en mi interior, justo en el lugar en el que solía estar mi corazón.

Ella me toma de la mano con fuerza y respira hondo antes de que las puertas se abran y yo me preparo para dejarla marchar, aún y cuando mi cuerpo entero me dice que esto es un error.


	6. Nota de autor

Hola mis bellas y bellos (si los hay!)

Subo esta nota par comunicarles quien es la ganadora del título de la secuela de este fic.

Fue una decisión súper difícil porque habían opciones muy muy buenas y realmente me emocionó muchísimo ver la participación tan increíble. De verdad se me complicó muchísimo decidir cual iba a ser el título, porque eran muchos los que englobaban la visión que ya tenía de la historia.

Al final lo dejé en cinco opciones, de ahí pasé a tres y en momento de emoción elegí una de las opciones que me dio _Shey_. Quien se ganó un fanfic de una pareja o idea a elegir para su desarrollo por mi parte. Lo único es que Shey me dejó un review anónimo (sin cuenta en FF), de modo que no tengo como contactarla. Daré una semana de tiempo para que ella me contacte a partir del momento en que quede subida esta nota y si no lo hace, el premio pasa a la primera finalista que es _Lauryporfavor_.

A todas un millón de gracias por todos sus aportes. De hecho, me estoy preguntando si me dan la opción de poder usar sus bellos títulos para los capítulos. Si me dicen que no, pues no, pero me gustaría poder honrar sus amables aportes así.

Les comento que ya tengo casi casi listo el primer capítulo de ta ta taaaaaan: "Jugando con fuego". Me parece que hace una referencia genial no solo a los juegos _per se_ sino también al personaje de Peeta en su relación con Katniss que está "en llamas". No se si me tienen en alerta de autor, pero por aquello, para que estén al pendiente. Subo la historia (primer capítulo) a más tardar el domingo, así que espero leer sus bellos comentarios pronto! :D


End file.
